Wolf Blood
by Kyle4u
Summary: What if Artemis gave Percy the chance to become a werewolf so that he could be a male hunter, what will everyone think and will he be the only one out there? how will he control him self to make sure he doesn't change when he goes back to school, now that Annabeth will be accompanying him there. RATED M:language NOTE:i don't own Percy Jackson or Hero's of Olympus. percabeth!
1. Chapter 1

_**My first PJO fan fic hope you enjoy well mainly be Percy's and Annabeth's POV.**_

_**Wolf Blood**_

_**Percy's POV**_

The summer has just started and I've just got to camp, only for Chiron to tell me that I am needed on Olympus so I have to travel back to New York! Am hoping it's nothing to important and I can get back to see Annabeth soon, apparently Artemis wants to see me. Weird she doesn't often talk or summon males, well the sooner I get this over with the better I think.

When I arrived at Olympus Artemis and her hunters where waiting, I noticed Thalia smiling she seemed happy to see me I couldn't help but give a smile back. I approached them and bowed until Artemis spoke up "Welcome young one, I am glad you made it here safe. Please stand." Her voice was kind and that made me think I wasn't in trouble so why was I here? "Percy, you are one of the only men that has been able to fight alone side me and also helped me and the rest of Olympus. For this we are all grateful to you and have and offer for you, please follow me." She was still speaking softly this made me smile and blush a bit Thalia just looked at me and smiled at my reaction to this. Then I proceeded to follow Artemis and Thalia followed behind me, it made me nervous but I knew now that I wasn't in trouble so it can't be that bad can it? We arrived at a small temple sort of thing which seemed to be abandoned, weird since it's on Olympus but I didn't question it, it was rather low to the ground I think it has only got a single floor and no windows, fair to say it freaked me out...a lot. But Artemis didn't even hesitate when she entered "it looks like no one has been here in years." I blurted out Artemis giggled then said "decades really, this is one of my temples dedicated to men that I have hounded which is why it hasn't been used in so long. No man has done anything for me or my hunters in so long so none have been able to come to this building. Until you." I blushed again thinking how I was sure I was in trouble and yet it's the opposite. "Don't be shy now kelp head." Snickered Thalia behind me seeing my hesitation, so I continued in to the temple until we came to a stop at an altar which was basically the only thing in the room apart from a statue of a wolf on its hind legs. '_looks like a werewolf_.' I thought to myself then Artemis giggled, she must have heard what I said in my head. "Yes I did, and yes that is what the statue is. They are the male form of my hunters and only a few men in history have had the honour to become one, you are one of them if you wish."Really? I- umm I don't know what to say, if I am honest" I blurted out my mouth suddenly dry. I mean it would be awesome to be one of them but would I have to leave my life behind? "Answerer, no. But there would be changes until you got used to the curse it's self. Mostly who you would tell, recruit and what you would hunt. You may live your life as normal but have the curse with you to help you in battle or with anything else that it could be of use for." She said still reading my mind but still in her sweet, soft voice. "Wait recruit? What do you mean? "I asked "well when you are a beast of the night you may for your own hunting pack, they will most likely consist of wolves and companions. I mean companions as in others of your kind you may turn humans into these wolf by biting and switching some of their blood with your own causing them to become a weaker form of you and they will follow you, not me." she answered calmly as she walk to the other side of the altar and pulled a small dagger from her waist, when she did I winced and Thalia giggled a bit that I feared her master. "And you call it a curse, why?"I asked getting closer to the altar and taking a long look at it, it looked more of a large punch bowl and it was fill with some blue liquid which I had no idea what it was. "I call it a curse because that is what it is, but as you know not all curses are bad when you get used to them." She replied with a smirk. She must have been talking about my Achilles stop, and yes. I guess she's right, I don't have to give up my life and I could have this amazing curse. Just then I knew my answer. "Good, then let's continue." She said then put the dagger to her wrist and cut a small gash on it my eyes widened as she did this. The golden ichor flowed from her arm into the altar mixing with the blue liquid then she passed the dagger to Thalia for her to do the same only with her blood. The liquid swirled its self and turned blood red... probably because it was blood to a certain extent "you better enjoy this gift kelp head that hurt!" moan Thalia. "Thank you Thalia and you Artemis." They just smiled at me then Artemis put her hands in the blood and put it to my mouth. "Take this, then you will have to curse, young one." She said still after everything keeping calm. So I did I drank the blood. Instantly I felt burning all over my body, I couldn't help but scream in pain and with that Thalia put her arm around my shoulder. The last thing I remember is falling to the ground before I blanked out from the pain.

_**Annabeths POV**_

I was training some of the new demigods, pretty much wasting time till Percy comes back from Olympus. Though I soon went to the big house to talk the Chiron he had an iris message when I walked in, it seemed like Thalia but I didn't get a good enough look before it ended. His face was pale when he turned around; I had to know what was wrong with him. "Chiron, what's up you look like you've seen a ghost?" I asked concerned about him "ah young one, you need to go to you cabin and stay there for the rest of the day so does the rest of the camp, could you inform them please?" he asked but I could tell he had other things on his mind. "Erm okay are you sure you're okay-" I was cut off by him saying "hurry please every second counts, please go tell them to go to their cabins if you will" then trotted off leaving me to take care of everyone.

When everyone got inside I claimed my place at the window of our cabin but I couldn't see what was going on, I needed to get out. I slowly opened the back down of my cabin and ran into the bushes at the edge of the hill. Then there was a flash of light I looked down knowing it was a god. There she was Artemis, she was accompanied by Thalia and Grover, he was holding someone, they where lifeless in his arms. It took me a second to see who it was but when I did I ran to them. It was Percy, something was wrong with him and I needed to help! Before I even got close Thalia ran to me and shouted. "Stay there Annabeth! Don't come any closer; he's fine he just needs some space right now." I stopped in my tracks then something strange happened, Mrs. O'Leary came running out of the arena and stood besides Percy's lifeless body Artemis didn't even try and stop him, but they stopped me why? Chiron trotted out and said "The room is ready bring him in." Then Grover hauled Percy in with Mrs. O'Leary closely behind. Artemis stood there talking to Chiron who was just pale, and then Thalia walked me back to my cabin to 'talk'. When we arrived I sat on my bed '_what if he's dead?' _ I kept thinking to myself. After about a minute of thinking Thalia spoke up "he's fine he can handle it." She said in a soothing voice. "it? You know something about what happened don't you!" she looked down when she realised that she's let something out. "Look I-I" She was cut off by a massive Howl followed by another which I recognised as Mrs. O'Leary I jumped up but Thalia blocked the door I could see that she was hiding a smile. By the time I got past her all a big furry thing running across from the big house and when I saw me It turned and ran to the trees followed by Mrs. O'Leary. "What's going on Thalia?" I screamed then I turned to see her smiling that she just saw the same as I did. "Don't worry looks like Mrs. O'Leary is just playing with another wolf." She said calmly then walked past me to the big house with the door ripped apart, Chiron face palming and Artemis looking proud of her self. "Well Thalia, looks like where staying a while tell we get him." They were hunting that monster? Then Thalia started laughing, while they were all busy talking I creeped into the big house, trying to find Percy and make sure he's okay and didn't get hurt by that huge wolf. Then I saw another door which had been ripped down, it lead to the basement I walked down to see where it came from. And all I saw was Grover in the corner sobbing to himself claw makes along the walls and a ripped shirt that I recognised as Percy's.

_**Hope you like chapter 1 more to come i promise next chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope you like this so far I enjoy writing stuff like this so tell me what you want to see and I will do it for you. Sorry for OOC people my first PJO fic and I hope you enjoy the story **_

_**Annabeths POV**_

Did that thing kill him? I couldn't have Grover wouldn't let it happen or Chiron but, it was getting chased by Mrs. O'Leary so maybe I had. I let out a load sob and fell to my knees Grover came up to me and said "Don't worry him be fine am sure of it." He put his arm around me then it took a second for me to understand what was going on. It ran from me, no one was scared of it, Mrs. O'Leary followed it and Thalia was happy to see it, it seemed. There's no way it couldn't be... could it? I jumped up and ran to the door of the big house. "Tell me everything, now!" I screamed, tears falling from my eyes. "Am afraid young one that it's not out place to tell you anything." Answered Artemis in a calm and collected voice. 'That's it! I'll have to find out myself!' I told myself then ran again.

I came to the tree line and followed it to the beach if he was anywhere he would be here. That's if it was him and I am not going crazy. I sat on the coast waiting for him he would show himself I know it. I heard footsteps behind me so I quickly wiped away the tears from my eyes stood slowly, and turned. My heart sunk it wasn't Percy or the _thing_ I saw before this was a hellhound half the size of Mrs. O'Leary but still huge and I didn't have a weapon. It sniffed the air around me making me flinch then I bared its fangs and took a step closer and began to growl. A split second thought made me try and run it was the wrong choice, it leaped on me knocking me over and its teeth were now inches from my face. Then a howl made it flinch and loosen its grip on me. I saw Thalia running to assist me but was stopped by Artemis, and then they both looked into the woods and out of the darkness came a figure leaping from a tree. It landed next me with a thump when it hit the ground but it showed no pain from jumping from a tree and land on its back legs. The beast on top of me began to back off but didn't lose eye contact with the wolf, then before I knew what happened the wolf leaped at the hound and its fangs sank deep in to its neck. Then the wolf threw it across the beech by it mouth in a single swing there was a pool of blood where the hound fell, it was in pain lots of it. Then the wolf raised a paw and stomped on the best. Smashing it to golden dust, it then walked to Artemis slowly and made a bowing motion. "Just concentrate young one, you can control the curse you showed it by protecting Annabeth." See said as she stroked atop the wolves head. That was the moment I knew I was right, when it raised its head into the air and howled loader than any time before. Water from the ocean pulled into the air and circled the wolf. I knew from that moment on, it was Percy. The six foot five wolf was Percy, what happened? Then the wolf collapsed to the ground and golden dust burst in all directions from him and the water that was in the air fell to the ground with a splash. Then all that was laid there was the boy I fell in love with minus a top and covered in water and golden dust. I ran to his side and held his hand tears falling from my eyes.

_**Percy's POV**_

I awoke on the beech of camp, my body ached and my mouth tasted of blood, when my eyes opened a beautiful woman was knelt above me I felt her tears falling on my chest. "Annabeth" I choked out which made her smile and hug me then all I heard was. "C'mon kelp head let's get you some new clothes." I knew it was Thalia instantly. "So I am alive then? Then I need to get to the water first." I said with a smile on my face then a familiar creature was above me licking my face, making me laugh "water!" I said to Mrs. O'Leary as she continued to lick me then dragged me to the water to regain my strength.

When I felt like good enough to walk I stood only to be tackled by my beautiful girlfriend. I burst out laughing as I fell back into the water. "What happened to you Percy, I was so scared!" she said screaming. I replied simply saying "It's a gift." I said with a chuckle. We both stood and walked to Artemis. "I knew you could control it Percy." Said the goddess. "You make a good hunter." Added Thalia "Hunter?" asked Annabeth looking confused which was a first for her. After we explained it all to her about the male hunters and the blood mixture I had to drink (which she went pale when she heard) and how me being able to change back means I can control the curse and make it work for me instead, making me stronger and more of an opponent to our enemy's. All was good until Annabeth asked a question. "So what's with your eyes then?" "My eyes?" I responded rather confused. "Good question young one, they should have gone when he took control of his power... unless-" Artemis said thinking aloud. "Unless what?" I asked getting a bit worried by her reaction. "Well I assumed that when you changed back you would have full control, but it seems not." "What about the other men you did this to?" I asked really starting to panic _'what if I can't control this?'_ "Well you see they never made it past the stage of turning back and turned into feral creatures which we had to hunt down." She answered more calmly than I liked. "But now I can change back what's the problem?" I asked even I knew that couldn't be all there was to it when I said it I just needed reassuring. "When you turn, that is what you cannot control. But we may be able to use your eyes as an indicator to when you're about to turn." She said this but she still didn't sound sure herself, I was panicking now, really bad. "Calm down, it is as I thought. Your eyes indicate how close you are to your new form and how much it has control of your body." She waved her hand and a mirror appeared out of thin air, she then handed it to me and stood behind me so that we could look into it as well. "You see these cracks?" she said pointing to my eyes on the mirror there were my dark green sea eyes, but sprouting from the middle where deep red cracks in the colour. She continued to explain that this will show me how far I am for changing and right now it was very close for me to change again. The cracks in my eyes were very large taking most of the green out and replacing it with a deep blood red colour. "You need to be careful with your emotions. Emotions such as fear, panic and anger but mostly anger if you got to angry your wolf would take over and stop whatever it was making you feel that way same with fear and panic it would do what it could to get rid of them." She warned, great if I lose my temper someone will end up getting eaten by my wolf... just great. Artemis giggled a bit I forgot that she could read my thoughts. "How long do you think until I could get full control then?" I asked thinking on the bright side. "it depends how much you change the more you change, the more control you get when you turn back it seems" she stopped for a moment to think then continued with "You should be able to will yourself to change forms if needed but it would take a lot of willpower to do so at this stage." It seemed like she was taking notes for future people who manage to get past the first stage like me, but I don't see that happening with me being the only one to change back so far. I stopped panicking as much when I got this new information and I saw in the mirror the cracks in my eyes started receding and slowly turned back to my dark green eyes with a few hints of red now. I couldn't help but smirk, but Annabeth was pale I turned to her to show her that my eyes are back to normal. She ran and gave me problem the tightest hug I've ever had of her, she was really worrying for me so I pulled back looked her in the eyes and said. "Don't worry I am going to control this, but I may need your help sometimes that means you need to keep calm and not panic like me, okay?"I asked her with a smile she then couldn't help but smile back and say "okay." While looking deep into my eyes. I couldn't help but feel bad at this, her worrying for me, I felt so guilty.

Artemis smiled a bit at their embrace then spoke up. "When do you go back to school Percy?" asking a calm as possible. Then I got what she meant what if school proves to be stressful? "Only three days..." I said and instantly went pale. "Well then, if your '_gift'_ is not controlled by then I will proceed to send some hunters to the school with you to keep an eye on you. And one more thing." She said as she touched my chest and I felt like I couldn't more, like I was frozen in place. She placed her open hand on the left of my chest where my heart was, then I felt a burning sensation I yelped t the pain and I could feel my wolf wanting to come out to protect me. In a few moments she slowly removed her hand and I felt I was able to move again. I instantly looked down to see a wolf's head burned into my skin above my heart. It looked like a tribal style wolf and was only black and white. "This is your packs emblem show this to any of my hunters and they will treat you as one of our own and fight with you if needed." She said still keeping calm about the whole situation my wolf drew back in my body when I realised I was in no danger. "Thank you m'lady" I reasoned with a bowing gesture. "No worries young hunter and I think you should now talk to Chiron about getting you ready for your school." Luckily this school day was only a one day thing so people could get there results from recent tests and meet new people joining the school so there would be no lessons or anything just meeting new people and helping them get used to the school, so I wasn't worrying too much at this. Soon me and Annabeth left to see Chiron and just before we reached the big house we saw the rest of the hunters coming over Half blood hill there were about fifty all in all. We were shocked that they all came and I wondered if there were coming in case I failed so they could hunt me... I didn't think too much about that though, we entered and I stood in shock as I saw Grover on the chair sobbing to himself I couldn't help but sneak up behind him and grab him and ask what's wrong he jumped out of his seat and yelled "Percy! You're alive!" and gave me a bro hug will I would call it that but he was crying into my shoulder and I couldn't help but laugh a bit when we pulled away he looked at my new emblem and asked "so it's all under control now then?" with real concern in his voice I smirked and said "Erm, mostly" and help gave a confused look but I just walked back to Annabeth how was now stood with Chiron in the corner of the room. "Ah, my boy I thought we lost you for a moment then." He said with a smile upon his face, I just smirked back and said "nah, not that easy to get rid of. Oh and I will fix the doors sorry." I said feeling guilty that I freaked out and burst out the door. He just chuckled and said "Yes, yes you will." Then we spoke about what I should do for school.

Half way in our convocation someone knocked on the wall next to where the door should have been. Clarisse, I sighed and she said "Shut it Jackson what's going on are we under attack, where's the door and why is there so many hunters here Chiron?" asking him but looking out the window at the hunters going in the Artemis cabin or setting tents up outside of it since I couldn't fit them all in. I couldn't help but chuckle that it was me that had her so panicked. When I did Annabeth elbowed me in the ribs so I stuck my tongue out at her which she smiled at. "What are you laughing at Jackson, I bet you was hiding in your cabin as this all was going on!" she snarled I simply said "Nope, and I don't think I saw you outside your cabin though where was you hiding?" in my nice calm voice full of sarcasm. "Don't test me Jackson I could rip your head off!" she was shouting now and she had gone bright red at the fact I was laughing at her. "You could try but I don't think you're up to it." I said challenging her. And as I stood from my seat and up from behind Annabeth she saw my new emblem and looked at it confused. "When did you get a tattoo?" she asked steering at it "am afraid there is no ink here you must be mistaken." I said my voice full of sarcasm now. She just glared at me and said "Okay be like that, lets take this to the arena!" I smiled and replied "You're on."

As I walked outside Mrs. O'Leary was sat there waiting for me and followed me to my cabin so I could get a shirt before the fight and Clarisse walked with me as well so she could get her spear. When I walked past all the tents where the hunters were, they all steered at me in shock on went pale when they saw my emblem. I smiled at them and waved the all looked at each other than began to Bowe for me. '_Huh is that a way of saying yay he lived or boo we don't get to hunt him?' _ I thought to myself. "What's going on Jackson?" Clarisse asked I looked at her and simply said "just making friends" with a grin she then turned to go to her cabin and I continued to mine.

After I got my change of clothes I proceeded to the arena the hunters followed me with Artemis leading and Mrs. O'Leary was walking beside me. When I entered I saw Clarisse and four of her brothers standing there in full battle armour and swords well apart from Clarisse with her spear as soon as I walked in I laughed when I saw them waiting, "really you need help I thought you could rip my head off?" I said still laughing at her and I could see her grip tighten and her face go red. Then I noticed the hunters flooding the stands with Artemis "what's going on?" Clarisse asked I just shrugged and said "I think she's testing me." Then I looked at Artemis and she just smiled and said calmly "will you be using your gift young hunter?" And I nodded making her and a few hunters smile and some grab their bows in case it went wrong. "Gift what are you talking about?" demanded Clarisse Artemis didn't even pay her attention and I looked at her grinned and replied "you will know soon enough" with that I closed my eyes and said "well bring it then" I didn't have to asked twice I heard their foots steps running towards me and then concentrated, hard I might add. Then when I heard the sparks of her spear inches from my face I lost it.

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I filched when I saw Clarisse's spear swing at him, then it changed his eyes opened and again they where blood red instead of the green that it used to be. Faster that I blinked he had hold of her spear and used it to swing her across the arena in to two of her bothers and the other two froze when they saw his eyes. I couldn't blame them it was frightening to see him like that but then he doubled over. And the two brothers looked at each other when he fell to his knees soon enough the other three where back on their feet in shock of what's happening. Looked over to Artemis who was smiling like it was going to plan but how Percy was in pain? Then he started laughing and looked up from the ground, his nose grew longer and I could hear his bone snapping as his body changed. He slowly got to his feet as hair started to engulf him and his chest and arms soon grew too big for his T-shirt and it started to rip. At this point I was shaking think that he was going to kill them, they had already started to step away from him in awe. Then when his form was complete he raised his head and howled loud enough to shake the ground and looked at Clarisse and bared his fangs like a smile. All the brothers ran out and left her on her own, Percy than began to advance on her slowly then swung for her face she screamed a very high pitched scream, then I noticed Percy didn't hit her he stopped himself inches for her face. She opened her eyes realising that she had just screamed in fear then Percy lowed his claws and began to glow and the he exploded in to gold dust reverting back to himself in front of her she was still in shock and could move. I couldn't help but grin at this, this is the first time she has ever been scared let alone scream. Then Percy smiled and walked away without saying a word but before he left he gave Artemis a bowing gesture and then turned to leave. I could believe what I just saw my heart was racing but then I realised how much more control Percy had over his power. And smiled then ran to find him

_**Percy's POV **_

That was the most fun I've ever had! I sat on the grass opposite the arena and waited for everyone to leave. The first person who left was Annabeth she came running into my arms and gave me a kiss. "You did it!" she shouted "you controlled it!" I just smiled and said calmly "not fully it took a lot for me to stop myself I was scared I was going to hurt someone." I admitted she gave me a sympatric look and sat there with me for a while, we just looked at the stars and talked until some heavy footsteps came close a grin spread across my face I knew who it was. "How did you d-do that?" Clarisse asked still shocked and pale I looked up and tilted my head acting innocent and replied "do what Clarisse?" Annabeth then punched me in the arm. So I sighed and the said to Clarisse "it's a curse, I wanted to test it so I challenged you sorry I scared you I really am." I said with all seriousness in my voice. "Oh- okay." She said and slowly turned and walked away as if she was in a daze. I giggled at how shuck up she was and then me and Annabeth went to speak to the hunters.

When we arrived some of them where smiling and others avoided me, probable because am still a male but at least I had a hoodie on although no shirt since when I changed it was shredded. But I jumped out my skin when I felt arms come across my waist and I turned to see Thalia giving me a hug I laughed. "Well nice to see you too 'sup?" I asked "you can control it! Am so happy for you!" she replied very excited "not fully I was close to slicing her in two." I said with a chuckle "Don't worry Ares will give her something new to kill you with am sure." Said Annabeth we all shared a laugh and sat around the camp fire and I got to know a lot of the hunters which I don't think Annabeth was too happy about. Well she still had a good night and I got invited to join a hunt that they are going on tomorrow and I said "of course I need to use my power as much as possible to get the hang of it so this would be good practice." They all agreed, but Annabeth and I went to go get some sleep so I walked her to her cabin. When we got there she turned to me and frowned "Percy..." "Yeah wise girl?" she went red and said "you know am not allowed to go on that hunt right, so you won't let the hunters continue to flirt with you while and not there will you?" I was shocked by this but the smiled and kissed her forehead and whispered "you are the only one for me wise girl." She smiled gave me on last kissed then left for bed and I went to my cabin as well after tonight I was very tired and need some sleep. It felt like heaven when my head hit the pillow and I fell asleep instantly.

_**Hope you enjoyed this already working on the next chapter and review telling me what you think thanks :P**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Percy's POV**_

When I woke up the sun was beaming through my window lighting up the whole room, it seemed to be very sunny today I couldn't help but wonder what Apollo was doing maybe making it nice and warm for his sister? I got changed in to a short sleeve shirt and swimming shorts because I felt like I would go for a swim for a bit and wake myself up a bit since it was a long night last night. I opened my door and instantly tripped over something, when I opened my eyes there was five fully grown wolves surrounding me, one of them was pure white like the hunters another was pitch black like a hellhound and the other three seemed more grey than anything. They sat around me waiting for me to move and I couldn't help thinking the hunters where playing a prank on me by leaving a pack of wolves outside my door to make me jump in the morning. I slowly stood up and stroked them, they seemed friendly and I began walking to return them to the hunters. The wolves followed me without question and when I stopped they did... it was creepy to me but I had to make sure the hunters got their wolves I guess when I arrived some of the hunters where looking at them confused and then I realised that the hunter _only_ had white wolves and only one of these where white. "I don't suppose these are yours?" I called to Artemis who was cooking her breakfast on a small fire. She looked up and smiled "No they are yours, they chose to be in your hunting pack, from what I can tell you all so have Mrs. O'Leary but I saw her chasing birds this morning." Her voice as always nice and calm, "wait wolves can just join my pack then?" I asked rather confused. She let out a small giggle and said sweetly "No of course not but I chose these to help start your pack, the black one is called Sabre and the white Diesel. The three gray have no name they will just follow your lead." Well that is cool I guess but I wish me meeting them wasn't me tripping over them coming out my cabin... "What time do we leave today for the hunt?" I asked her "two hours, is that okay?" she answered "Yeah that's good am just going for a swim then I will get something to eat and join you if that's okay?" I asked as if I had to ask permission to go swimming. I guess I kinda did have to I didn't want to make them late. "Yes that's fine but can you eat first, than we shall join you I would be good for moral before the hunt." She asked and how could I say no. I sat down with her and eat what she had cooked us and it tasted amazing like venison, I thanked her for the meal then the ones who wanted to go swimming went to get changed that's when Annabeth came out of her cabin I rushed to see her and she scream when the wolves followed me. I made me laugh and she just glared "don't worry their a gift of Artemis this is my pack!" I said as Mrs. O'Leary appeared out of the shadows to join us. "Oh well that was, nice of her?" she said but it sounded more of a question. "Anyway are you coming for a swim with me and Artemis and the rest of the hunters?" I asked her hr eyes widened at the question then she looked behind me to see all of the immortal hunters coming out there tents in bikini's and swim suits, I looked around and laughed at Grover with his jaw dropping and the rest of the male at camp I laughed a bit at them then turned back to Annabeth "So you coming?" I asked again it took a moment for her gaze to reach me but then she said in an almost angry voice. "Well am going to have to, to make sure they keep their hands to their self." I laughed and said "you know they don't like males why worry?" She thought for a second and then said "normally yes but you're a hunter so they are allowed to have relations with you." My face dropped I forgot about that so I reassured her that it's going to be okay.

I waited outside when she got her swimsuit on, when she came to join me she looked amazing in her two piece it was a slivery colour and suited her eyes she smiled at my reaction to her swimsuit and I took her waist and pulled her with me to the beach, the hunters were already in the water have fun. I thought that we had to make and entrance so the moment my feet touched the water I formed a pillar and shot me and Annabeth about fifty feet in the air I made sure that she was above me so she didn't get hurt when we landed. I made a bubble of water meet us half way in the fall and carry us the rest of the down to join the others Annabeth screamed throughout the whole thing. When we landed in the sea I was laughing at her reaction and everyone else's as some hunters gave a cheer and some even clapped making me think '_if they found this fun, there should be some more fun to come on our travels together'_ Artemis was just smiling as me and Annabeth swam to see her.

_**Annabeth's POV**_

Why did he have to show off like that? He better not be trying to impress them, I doubt it but I couldn't help but be jealous of how he is the only boy their aloud to like or talk to. I saw some of them whispering to each other then they blushed when I looked their way. There was no way that I was letting Percy go to school with these women... not without me anyway. Would Chiron let me join his school? Would my father, gods I hoped so I couldn't lose Percy to one of them. I'll have to talk to Chiron about it later there is only two days until he goes back for the day, if I don't join by then, I would not be able to join for the rest of the year.

_**Thalia's POV**_

I was swimming with a few of the other hunters when Percy pulled his stunt with Annabeth when he landed she was still screaming with her eyes shut and he was just laughing. I also noticed how Annabeth was getting to be jealous of some of the hunter I could understand there were flirting with him a lot and according to Artemis there's nothing wrong since his has been hounded as a male hunter, although I told them to cut it down because he was taken I remember some of the responses like "Yeah right now he is but where not dying anytime soon and neither is he." That was one of the new girls though so she also said sorry for talking back. I couldn't help notice how Percy took no notice of them other than friends he is either really blind or confident in himself not to be tempted, I hope blind some of the girls can be persuasive and I doubt that even Percy could not take notice after a while luckily I am one of the girls going to school with him and ill make sure they will keep a distance.

_**Percy's POV**_

It was fun some of the other females at camp joined in as well like drew who kept near me for some reason and tried making small talk but I was in the water and waiting for no one apart from Annabeth. The other males of camp where not able to join us, so they made a barbeque on the beach I joined them for a bit and they was saying how lucky I am to be able to hang out with the hunters and how I should be pulling them. I had to remind them that I had Annabeth a few times they just laughed at that so I willed some water to put out their barbeque and dived backwards into the water with everyone else.

It soon ended which was sad I then had to go on the hunt with the hunters and my pack including Mrs. O'Leary, I gave Annabeth a goodbye kiss and joined the others she still wasn't happy though and I felt bad because of it. We walked for miles not slowing at all luckily my stamina has improved along with a few other things like my sense when I was given the curse. We came across a few deer but chose to let them live we have all the food we need for the trip, we where tasked with hunting I group of Cyclopes' that have been causing trouble and had to find them tonight, kill them by tomorrow be home for dinner, sounds easy enough. Soon the scouts came back and told us. "Okay first he found them and there not far from here second there attacking bridges, small building and farms we need to take them out now!" she said rather breathless "How many?" I asked her "looked about ten." She responded gasping for air. "Artemis shall we move now?" I asked starting to get angry that they were attacking civilians. "No we set up traps around them and get a few of them then in the morning we attack, they won't move far I think that they will be sleeping soon." She said in a stern but calm voice. "But the civilians?" I asked try to get permission to go I couldn't let them be hurt because we're late. "They will be fine." See said as she set up her camp. "Let me at least draw them away from the people!" I shouted I could feel my wolf taking over so it could attack the Cyclopes' "No Percy you stay like the rest of us!" she said raising her voice now, I was worried one people could die if I don't do something two Artemis raised her voice after always seeming calm. And that was enough the push me over the edge I took my jacket off as fast as I could since I was running out of clothes from doing this. As my shirt hit the floor, I looked at my hands well by this point they were claws and then unintentionally howled and in seconds my pack was around me. And somehow I was talking to them with movements of my body and ears they nodded to show they understood, which I weird since I didn't then I looked up at the hunters all holding bows and arrows to me. I took their hesitation to run in the direction the scout came from but it didn't talk long for me to get scent of them Cyclopes' and I followed my nose.

Soon I was close enough to see them and Artemis was right they were going to sleep when I found them and the sun was setting, around a massive fire they had in the middle were bones and blood and that just fed my rage I charged at them with my pack closely behind me to help. They didn't see what was coming.

_**Thalia's POV**_

"Shall we go help?" I asked Artemis she was smiling but I had no idea why Percy just ran off and disobeyed her. "No, he passed my test and should not have a problem, sorry for not telling you but this was all a test to see if he would put his life on the line for others... he passed." She said smiling as if she could see what was going on, which she probably could think of it. I hope he gets back okay, and kills those bastards.

_**Percy's POV**_

I first one I attacked was lying down to sleep I jumped on his face I shoved my claw into his eye and pulled it out without hesitation and then I exploded into dust _'just nine more'_ I thought and then my wolves started to split them up and I took out the ones on their own soon my fur was covered in blood and gold dust as I ripped my way through these Mrs. O'Leary tripped one and the wolves feasted on its face when it landed on the ground. Very soon the where two left and they stood about 8 feet tall and they were coved in their friends blood and dust them backed away as I closed in on them then one ran to the fire and picked up a flaming log and swung it at me. I jumped atop the log and willed the water from the near lake to cover my paws as I ran along it, when I reached his face he closed his eye to try protect himself but I just jump at him making him lose his balance and fall into the fire behind him. As he landed a scream of pain left his mouth and I jumped off while he laid there and slowly died. The last one was shaking in fear as I got close to him I let out a howl of pure anger and out of nowhere about ten wolves came from the forests' and walked up behind me and sat by my side. I then gave of a small growl and all the wolves and even Mrs. O'Leary leaped on the monster and continued to rip him apart in front of me.

When the monster fell and burst into dust I lied down next to the fire curled up in my wolf form the other wolves joined me and I soon feel asleep along with the new members of the pack.

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter I enjoyed writing it :P tell me what you think in the reviews thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Percy's POV**_

My eyes slowly opened to the blinding light of the morning, I went to wipe the sleep out of my eye only to see my paw. Why was I still a wolf? I slowly became aware of my surroundings the rest of the hunters were all sat around talking eating or stroking my wolves, as always Mrs. O'Leary was chasing birds. I slowly stood on my hind legs and looked around I wasn't to fused about changing back yet it felt amazing in this form, I felt like I should just stay like this and sleep in the woods 24/7 there was a pat on my back I turn to see Artemis grinning at the mess I've made, I knew I need to apologize for running of but I still don't know how to talk to people like this so I turned back there was a few gasps as I did this. It felt so easy to change back this time and there was no me falling on the floor. I slowly returned to my human form and clapped so my pack came to my side, and as I bowed so did the rest of my pack. Sabre and Diesel stood in front of the other wolves and they didn't seem to mind these two being the boss, well apart from me. "I am sorry I ran off m'lady." I said to Artemis she just giggled and said "no need young one, it was a test and you passed!" she said rather cheerfully, which shocked me I was being tested? Am I still being tested? What was it for? I chose not to ask anymore into it instead said thank you and went to get changed luckily the hunters brought my gear so I had a fresh change of clothes.

Soon we were back on the road heading back to camp but not before I washed of all the blood from my hair and the other wolves' fur. Thalia gave me a hug when she saw I was safe and returned to human she said that they were worried I was stuck like that since I managed to fell asleep like it, luckily that wasn't the case. When we arrived back in camp I was greeted warmly by a group that consisted of drew and a few other Aphrodite girls which was strange, then coldly by some guys who where jealous of me hanging around with the hunters. Then finally I found Annabeth and gave her a hug and spun her around happy to see her. She was happy to see me to then Thalia came up and told them all about the group of ten Cyclopes' that me and my pack killed the where all gobsmacked and looking my me in awe then stepped away from my wolves' which suddenly didn't feel so cuddly. I laughed a bit and said something lick "Um, yeah... their dead he-he" trying not to feel so awkward some laughed then started to ask me questions like how I killed them in detail I answered every question, some of the girls looked green after me telling them about ripping their eyes out.I couldn't blame them to be honest.

Today was the last day before I had to go to the school for a day and I felt like I should be able to control my gift and not kill anybody. But I was nervous in case someone pissed me off and I went _'agro wolf'_ on them which I might add is a new nickname of mine which I hate but the campers find it funny, so I let them call me it and there was a few jokes when I came out the shower some of them said I smelt like wet dog which I laughed at I found it quite amusing that people where not scared of me in fact I felt relieved that I wasn't kicked from camp. I sent my pack to spend the day in the woods and hunt for some food because they found it more fun than being given food. Then rest of the day was fairly boring apart from being with Annabeth on the beach and going for a underwater swim thanks to an air bubble I created for her, she loved seeing what I saw when I went under water and seeing things from my perspective. After that I spent some time with Blackjack and flew me and Annabeth to my mum's in New York and explain this whole werewolf thing to her. This was entertaining to see her reaction... she fainted and Paul looked at us as if we were crazy. I just laughed and flew back to camp after they got the idea I wasn't joking, in included me chasing a cat in my wolf form... long story.

But when we arrived back at camp a few of the hunters where waiting for me, the ones going to school with me. I knew Thalia of cause but the other two I haven't spoken to yet so I greeted them warmly and said a thank you for sending people to help me to Artemis, she just nodded. Then Chiron came trotting up "Oh and you also have to people from camp coming with you Percy." I was shocked why would people from camp come with me? "May I ask whom?" I asked "Of course, Annabeth is coming with you and also Drew." He replied I smiled and looked at Annabeth then gave her a hug, only to whisper in her ear "why is Drew coming?" I asked her she just pulled away and shrugged; now I was confused. We then went to spend some time together before tomorrow. So me and Annabeth went to my cabin and she helped me get some stuff ready for tomorrow. "So why is Drew coming with us?" I asked "I don't know I asked Chiron if I could go so I could keep and eye on you because if anyone can calm you down it me of course" she responded "well it should be fun me, you and Thalia and I don't think I will need calming down I've nearly got the hang of this and Paul sorted out a card if I need to get out of school fast." I said as I packed my pencil case into my bag. "Oh well I guess am there to make sure the others keep their hands off you." She said starting to get angry. "Do you want to talk about it, babe?" I asked her as I hugged her from behind. "It's just that everyone won't leave you alone am just scared am going to lose you to them." She stated I could see a tear start to fall from one of her eyes. I whipped it away and spun her around so she was looking me in the eyes. "You don't have to worry I can't possibly love anyone more than I do you, trust me." I said then gave her a tight hug. "T-thank you Perce." She said we continued to talk about school for a bit before my eyes started to feel heavy. "Babe I need to get some sleep having this new curse is really tiring, want to stay here tonight. You can wake me up." I said trying not to laugh but then she just said "sure!" she was happy I offered so I just got undressed into my boxers and got to bed with her next to me in her PJ's, best night sleep ever.

My eyes shot open as Thalia was there smashing to pans together to get us up I instantly jumped up and hit my head on the top bunk and fell out of bed, Annabeth just slowly raised her head then she realised when she was and that Thalia had just woken them up. She went bright red and went under the sheets. Thalia started laughing, a lot "This is what you do before school then love birds?" she said while still laughing uncontrollably "funny and no we just spent the night together nothing else okay? NOW GET OUT!" I screamed the last part. She did run and I looked in the mirror and realised why my eyes where nearly fully red, if she stayed any longer I might have turned and I wouldn't be reasonable for my actions. I started to feel sad that I nearly turned because of a friend, then before I could moan anymore Annabeths arms wrapped around me and she said "its fine you didn't change, that shows you have some self control over when to turn." She said it all so kindly; I decided to change the subject. "You want to have a shower first?" I asked her eyes widened I looked at her confused. "You have your own shower in your cabin?" she asked surprised. "Erm, yeah it was a gift from dad so I didn't have to line up every day, may have forgot to mention it I guess." Which that she grabbed one of my towels and ran into the bathroom to find the shower I couldn't help but laugh while she was in there I went to her cabin and grabbed her some clothes for school. When I got back she was getting dried and had my second towel around her head drying her hair, I sighed and asked "how long will you be I need a towel as well ya know." She looked at me confused "Can't you just use you powers to dry yourself?" she asked me and I went bright red and murmured "I never thought of that..." she just laughed and said "That's why I call you seaweed brain!" And started laughing again, I had to laugh with her I couldn't be angry at my wise girl.

After I was done we all gathered around a mini bus and Argus was waiting in the driving seat then I shouted "Calling shotgun!" and ran for the door and went to pull it open but Argus had locked it a moment before I got to it. "Ugh" I moaned and sat in the back. "Will your pack be following you Perce?" asked the hunter called Abby.

_**Annabeth's POV**_

Did she just call him Perce! Who does she think she is his name is Percy! Percy didn't seem to talk any notice and just replied causally "Nah, their hunting in the camp woods till I get back." Then took the only available seat next to me which was between me and the hunter called Chantel she saw me glaring and chose to look out the window instead of Percy, good. Wow I was jealous, but how is he not picking up on this? That's when drew entered but the only other seats were be hide me or Percy of course she choose Percy. I could feel myself getting angry but then it all faded when Percy took my hand into his, that moment Thalia came in and said sorry to Percy and he replied saying "It's no problem I should have took it so serious but please knock next time?" she nodded and sat behind me and next to Drew. "Why what happened" asked Drew Thalia was the first to answer and simple said "Oh nothing I was just rude walking Percy up this morning." I gave her a grateful look and she just smiled. "Oh I thought it was about them sleeping in the same bed last night." Said Drew I instantly put my face in my hands and I saw out the corner of my eye Percy going red I couldn't blame him.

Soon we arrived at Goode high and as soon as Percy got out the truck he was mobbed my people some men but mostly girls he just laughed and shouted "it's not even been a week since I saw you calm down!" he said laugh at them when they finally let him go he introduced us to them "okay guys these are some close friends of mine." And then ran up to me and lifted me up we ease and I squealed in joy "and this is my beautiful girlfriend!" he told them then one of the guy asked "so this is Annabeth awesome to meet you!" he said with a really smile but some of the girls sighed. "Oh so Perce talks about me then?" I asked looking into Percy's eyes "all the time about how smart you are and beautiful etcetera" he said waving his hand like he heard it a million times, I was bright red but I kissed Percy for not hiding me from his friends we got a few whistles and cheers but then the bell rung and everyone started to go inside. I followed Percy as he lead me and the rest to the hall where Mr. Blofis was giving us a smile and motioned for us to take some front row seats, so we did. When all the seats were full Mr. Blofis started speaking "okay so you all know my son in law, some of his friends are joining us when school starts again." He said rather cheerfully, I was amazed the cheer the school gave, Percy must really be popular here. "Now how about you all introduce your selves?" Mr. Blofis asked and motioned for us to stand next to him. We did with Percy pulling us up to the front with him so where not so shy in front of everyone. I started "um, hi ... some of you already know me from earlier my name is Annabeth and-" with the mention of my name they cheered my eyes widened and looked to Percy who was grinning at everyone. When they stopped I continued "am Percy's girlfriend and am joining you all when school starts again" I finished it was Thalia's turn she seemed confident and stepped forward "hey, am Thalia am Percy's cousin and Annabeth is my best friend, Percy and I have been through a lot together and become very close relatives, hope to see you all around!" she said and stepped back into line Percy gave her a thumbs up and she nodded at drew to go next "hey, am Drew am one of Percy's friend from a camp that we go to every summer and I am happy to be here with him." She said rather proud of her self then the two hunters went together "hi I am Abby and this is my friend Chantel we know Percy from when we go hunting together and he is very skilled at it, we're proud to be his friends" they said cheerful.

Mr. Blofis took over from there "well it's nice to meet you all am sure they all feel the same, any questions for the group?" he asked to school instantly there were hands up and Percy sighed one called out "Yo Percy when did you start hunting?" he chuckled at this and answered "only recently I got the option to start so I took it, it's fun to say the least." He answered confidently I could tell he was in his comfort zone here "why are all your friends girls Perce." Asked a guy grinning "they're not I have a lot of male friends as well but they didn't want to come to this school because they smart enough to say no." He said grinning, everyone started laughing at the joke but Percy took no interest in them Mr. Blofis said one more question so nearly everyone's hands went up Mr. Blofis picked one and she said "will you be teaching and leading the swimming team again this year?" she ask almost concerned Percy simply answered "of course, why wouldn't I?" then all the girls squealed at his response. Mr. Blofis pat Percy on the back and he led us to our seats again.

I was astonished Percy was this popular here. "Since when did become leader of the swimming team then?" I whispered to him "since I got bored of staying dry in class I've won all the completions we have been to so they just short of made me leader I guess." he responded to me. "Okay and why do all the girls think of you like a god here?" I asked in a slightly sarcastic tone he just smiled and didn't answer my question. The gathering in the hall soon finished and we followed Percy to the school felid where we sat on a hill talking to his friends as he was talking to some of his fellow swimmers about the next competition. So I started asking the girls that didn't seem to mind have Percy as just a friend "why do all the girls in this school love Percy so much?" I asked in a hushed voice they just giggled but after about a minute of them giggling they looked at me in shock. "Wait you really don't know?" they asked very suspicious "no, should I?" I asked back they looked at each other and nodded in agreement "well since Percy join this school after being kicked out of loads of others everyone took him as some sort of trouble maker to get kicked out of so many schools so everyone kept their distance from him though he seemed happy enough one his own. But one day a freshmen was getting bullied by a group of five seniors and Percy took one look and stood between them, at first they laughed at him they he said "want a fight? Fight me then leave to kid alone you dicks!" and so they charged him and instantly two of them where on the ground and he punched the biggest one breaking his nose the others ran away. He then told the freshmen not to worry and go to lesson, Percy just walked off like it was nothing still with his smile upon his face." She started I was shocked that he never mentioned it to me "that's not all, when the biggest guy in school threw a kid in the trash Percy got the kid out then proceeded to knock the bully unconscious and put him in the bin, he dusted of the kid and walked away again without saying anything. After all these times he stopped kids getting bullied he made a lot of friends, and all the popular girls would flirt with him, well they still do. But he rejected every one of them without hesitation and then said sorry he's taken soon word got round about you. But the girls didn't give up they promised him a better life with them but he just laughed and walked away for them." Now I was smiling "thank you for telling me, wonder why he never told me about all this..." I said out loud "because he doesn't think of it as anything special, when we asked him about what he did to the bullies he just said "anyone would, wouldn't they?" so he thinks he's just doing what anyone would do." I just stood up and jumped on Percy causing him to fall over and yep in surprise "Oh can I help you wise girl?" he asked laughing as I sat on top of him, I didn't say anything I leaned down and kissed him he accepted and he stayed there for a while together like that. "You know we're still here right?" asked Thalia Percy just laughed and pulled away slowly looking at me when I looked up I could see a bunch of girls steering at us in shock, I just laughed a bit.

_**Percy's POV**_

We spent the rest of the day talking to everyone on the field, having a good time till Kimmy came up to me with and angry look on her face I just sighed and everyone of my school friends knew what was going to happen. "so this is the almighty Annabeth is it?" she asked well more of growled. "Yes, this is Annabeth what's it to you may I ask?" I said as I held her closer to me she looked confused at what was going on I don't blame her I've never spoken about this to her. "You've got to be kidding me! You could have anyone at this school but instead you go for this trailer park trash!" I couldn't help but laugh at this and then said while still laughing "well am sorry you don't agree but as much as I'd like to I wouldn't hurt a girl. Thalia on the other hand is not so kind." With that Thalia came up to her with a gentle smile. "Oh what's Miss Emo going to d-" she was cut off by a fist to the face and a satisfied Thalia walking off. I burst out laughing and turn around to continue speaking to my friends who were also laughing. Then Annabeth spoke up. "What was all tat about?" she asked looking at me then my friend Kate spoke for me which I was grateful for. "Well you know how I was telling you about all those girls flirting with Percy she was the worst and it got to the point where Percy couldn't take it and told her to stop being a fucking stalker, this was in front of all her friends now she hates him. Thats about it." I laughed at the memory I was a nice guy... when I wanted to be.

We left about an hour later to go back to camp Annabeth was amazed how much she learned about me on this trip and I think it was for the best, I never brought up my school life because she never asked and I would be awkward telling her that she gets offered to be replaced every day. I hope it wasn't too much for her though.

_**Next chapter soon **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Annabeths POV**_

When we got back to camp the hunters were waiting, I guess that they was expecting bad news like Percy ripping apart a ton of kids. Luckily that didn't happen. I learnt a lot about Percy though on this trip one I was lucky to have such a kind and caring boyfriend two he wouldn't cheat on me with all the other girls he went to school with. When I learnt about all the girls acting him out and how long they have been asking him out for I noticed that it would have started before we got together, so he really did like me before the war as well, I needed to ask him about this.

So when we all sat on the beach laughing about what had happened today, mostly Thalia punching the girl in the face. Percy though was fairly quiet now and just sat there steering out to sea, I was worried about what he must be going through with all these changes and he must be worried that he may not be able to control his powers fully yet. "Guys, am just going go for a swim for a while." He said with no emotion at all '_what was he thinking about?_' I asked myself as he dived into the sea and swam a few miles out before I saw him dive down to go under water. What's up with him?" I asked turning to see them all looking down. "He's worried" said Thalia like it answered everything. "He has ages before he needs to be back at school he will have full control by then, probably." I responded. She looked up. "It's not that, he worried that you're going to get bullied because of the jealous girls at that school, like today." She said in a sad tone '_he's worried that I am going to be bullied when at any second he could rip someone's face off?' _I thought to myself '_typical Percy.' _"He has no reason to worry, I can handle myself and I don't care what they've got to say about me." I said but I didn't even convince myself I know that I will get upset if every day was like today where they come up to me and say shit because am not perfect but I've somehow got the perfect guy and they don't even know about his real life and him saving people's lives on a daily bases!

_**Percy's POV**_

I just sat there on the seafloor think about how Annabeth came to that school to help me but yet she's probably going to be getting bullied because of me rejecting nearly every other girl there. I could feel my rage taking over now I was so angry at Samantha and what she had said to Annabeth today. I took deep breaths and tried relaxing; it seems to sea creatures around me could feel my anger since it seemed they came to comfort me. It worked because I soon had a shark swimming around me and a line of crabs in front of me, I was stroking a stray cat fish that tucked its self under my arm and I soon couldn't help but smile at their efforts to keep me calm. "Thank you so much, friends" I said to them "I'll put in a good word for you with Poseidon." With that I began to swim back to shore and noticed the sun was setting, which means I must have been down there a good few hours. When my feet touched land I saw everyone heading to their cabins to sleep, my pack of wolves were waiting outside mine sat with straight backs and steering at people as they walked past, I guess I had guard dogs now then. I smiled and stroked Sabre under the chin before beginning to walk to my cabin but before I did I heard my name getting shouted from behind me. "Percy!" she screamed angrily at me. Had to be Annabeth, no one else would dare when I was surrounded by blood thirsty wolves. I turn and saw how mad she looked. "Sup?" I said simply scratching the back of my head and forcing a smile at her. "Where have you been I was worried!" she yelled and engulfed me in a hug. "I just needed some time to think is all and sort of lost track of time when I stroking a catfish" I laughed slightly at the last part. "You coming in?" I continued she nodded then I noticed she had a backpack on.

_**Annabeth's POV**_

"Going somewhere?" he asked as I put my bag down on his bed and he smiled. "I thought that maybe I should bring some items and clothes here since I was going to be spending my time here now." I said slyly "is that so wise girl?" he asked "indeed it is Seaweed brain, well until Chiron stops us." I said and he laughed. He helped me unpack and said sorry again for taking too long to think when he left. "You don't have to worry about me you know." I stated he looked at me then tilted his head "Thalia tell you?" he asked I nodded and then he sighed "I just don't want you to be bullied because of me is all." He said as he undressed into his boxers. I looked away by instinct and he laughed then laid in bed and motioned for me to join him which I did. Then I brought up the question I've wanted to ask all day. "Did you like me before we got into that trouble with the war Perce?" I asked him and I could see even with the lights off he turned red "You told them that you were taken before we even got together, not sure if you're confident or dumb." I said giggling "I knew you liked me back, ever since I came but from Calypso's island and I saw your face when they burnt my shroud, then how you reacted when you saw me." He said now smiling I knew that I was know the one blushing looks like he's not as dumb as I thought I'll have to look out next time. Soon we fell asleep and I had a dream, more of a nightmare really. I was floating above a furry ground... wait no they where wolves- a lot of them to many to count. And most of them seemed to be as big as Percy in his wolf form, one of them stood at about 7 foot and howled, instantly all the other wolves raised their heads. And howled back in return, standing behind the main wolf was a man in a cage he looked staved and cut up badly, one of the other big wolves clawed the cage open and pulled the man out throwing him to the ground in front of the crowed of fur balls. "I – I am sorry, please let me go!" he pleaded then the main wolf stood above him and began to speak, as in he could speak? "Tell me of the others you saw!" it bellowed down at him I flinted at his voice it was pure fear to me. "I just saw him attack a group on Cyclopes', when they attacked it gave me enough time to escape, please I don't know him!" he cried I knew what he was talking about, it must have been Percy. Who was this werewolf? How could he speak? Where did he get so many wolves from! "Him, as in one?" I wolf asked him his face getting closer to him now. "Yes! There was only one werewolf, the others were just normal ones that followed him; he couldn't speak like you can though! Please that's all I know, please" he begged once more. The wolf turned to the front row which now I could tell that they were werewolves, about twenty in all and gods know how many normal wolves there were there as well. "If this man is telling the truth that means Artemis has attempted to create another male band of hunters, and new pack. He must be new to the blood if he not yet speak, and also if he has no other werewolves in his pack this means if he failed like everyone else to contain the power we could get him to join us if he is now feral or we could kill him." Then after the wolf said that the wolves howled in agreement, the main wolf proceeded to pick up a throw the man into the crowd... he died in a mosh pit of about ten wolves biting at his flesh and his screams slowly stopped and wolves walked away with limbs and meat in their jaws.

I awoke screaming I shot upright and wiped the cold sweat from my forehead. Percy shot up and wrapped his arms around me to comfort me. "What's up?" he asked me looking into my eyes, I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off when about ten hunters ran thru the door bows ready to shot. "Gods Annabeth! We thought Percy went feral!" Thalia screamed at me "sorry I couldn't help it but I need to speak to Artemis right away!" I said panicked as I jumped out of Percy's bed, then went bright red that I was only wearing one of Percy's shirts and some elastic shorts. The hunters giggled as they left the room. And I ran to Percy's dresser to grab some clothes. "Nice to know you're all ready to send an arrow thru my skull at a moment's notice." Percy mumbled to Thalia "sorry Percy we wouldn't kill you unless it was mandatory you know that." She said feeling very guilt I could tell. "It's okay I understand but jeez." Percy sighed "what do you need Artemis for Annabeth?" Thalia asked me. "I had a dream that she needs to know about, and needs to explain." I said not looking at Thalia in the eyes but I could see she was confused soon we went for breakfast and I gave an offering to Artemis asking if she could speak to me about a dream I had. She must already know that wanted to talk to her Thalia should have told her by now but just to make sure I guess. "Well good choice young one, what is the matter you seem panicked?" asked a calm voice behind me, Artemis. "It's about the other werewolves their looking for Percy now and there's a lot of them and I think that they want to kill him."I said it all in one breath because I was rushing we needed to sort this out as soon as possible. Her face dropped when she registered what I said "We will all have a meeting tonight on the pavilion after dinner, we shall discuss everything there and then." She said, I could tell she was worried and she then walked off to her hunters and I walked off to meet Percy.

_**Percy's POV**_

Annabeth had just explained everything to me about her dream and the meeting, too say I was shocked was an understatement. "don't worry every things going to be okay, enjoy today I've got some stuff I need to talk care off." I had a plan, if this guy has werewolves then I need them, but from my knowledge after they are turned by me they can't turn back so I can't do it to any of my friends so I need a favour. Since as soon as they have some of my blood in them they follow my lead and command it could be strangers I thought to myself but I couldn't bring myself to take away random people's lives away from them it wasn't me. But what about people how deserve it or want to do it? That gave me an idea but I needed to talk to Nico. I sent him an Iris message and quickly told him the situation and my plan, he agreed to help me. He shadow travelled to meet me and take me to his father, Hades.

When we arrived Hades wasn't ready for company because he was busy dealing with his servants commanding them to do more work etcetera. When he was ready to see us I gave him a quick bow and looked him in the eyes and got straight to the point. "Lord Hades, I am here to request a favour from you. I know that you are getting over crowded down here now so this may help you as well, if you are not yet familiar with my new curse that allows me to become a werewolf. With that I can change other people to werewolves to join me and follow to help me in battle if needed, right now I need that. There is a bigger pack that looks like it could even out number camp, if you include normal wolves; right now my force is no way near enough to defeat them. I need to ask if I would be able to take a few men from you to serve me in this fight like if you have no room in the fields of punishment or if they'd be willing to do this instead of rebirth, I know this is a big favour but I wouldn't ask unless I really needed the help." I finished and bowed again before stepping back. He sat silent for a minute and I saw rage in his eye at one point I thought that he was just going to smite me down there and then. Soon he spoke. "I see, I could do this for you but you will owe me for a favour if I so much as need one from you, you will not question it and follow it regardless. Do you accept?" he asked me I took a moment for this to sink in he could even ask me to kill a friend and I would have too, but it's better to trust him rather than let them die regardless. "I agree, Lord Hades" I stated. He smirked at this making me nervous for a moment, then he spoke and his next words shocked me the most. "You are brave and would a lot to save your camp, I appreciate that I also appreciate how you returned my helm of darkness even after I tried killing you, and you also got me a throne in Olympus and a cabin for my children. But most of all you cared for my son even when he tried to kill you and my daughter although she died she did not blame you, she liked you, you was a good friend to her. All I ask for as my favour is that you kill you enemies with the warriors I give you... dear nephew." I stood there for a moment trying to think if I heard right, I did I bowed quickly and looked at him and said. "I promise I will, uncle." I said with a smile. He smiled back at me happy to my reaction and continued to say "your warriors shall be ready by tomorrow for you to come and turn into your wolves and next time you need a favour do not hesitate to ask I am forever in your debt after all." As he said this Nico came and put his hand on my shoulder "you're going to be late for the meeting Perce." He said with a smile my eyes widened at this Artemis would not forgive me if I am late sorry I thanked Hades once more and Nico shadow travelled me to the pavilion were of course everyone was waiting for me, I went red when Artemis spoke to say. "You're late you don't think this is a game do you?" she asked in an angry voice, she was far from calm.

"Sorry m'lady, I had a plan to help in this fight to come." I said bowing and taking a seat next to Annabeth who punched me in the arm for being late Nico proceeded to sit next to me as well; Artemis glared at him before speaking up. "and what are you doing here young man?" she asked in her stern voice. "am here to help Percy it seems to me he could use all the help he can get right now, since I just helped him get a small army of werewolves for tomorrow I think I should be able to see what other use I can be to help him." He said with no fear in his voice I just looked at him and smirked and he smiled back. "A small army?" Thalia asked obviously confused I laughed and said. "Well I don't know numbers till tomorrow but Lord Hades is helping me boost my numbers." No one asked anything else and Annabeth looked at me in shock. I just laughed at her reaction; Artemis seemed to have the same one. Finally Artemis asked me in a very curious voice "what did he want you to do in return?" I smiled because still no one trusted him and they should he's not a bad guy after all. "nothing, it was sort of a thank you and he was more than happy to help, in fact he made me promise to kill my enemies with the warriors he will give me, am going to pick them up and change them tomorrow." I said proudly trying to prove that he wasn't that bad. They didn't buy it so I just shrugged to Nico and he smirked, they continue to tell us that a set of hunters are tracking them and have remained undetected to the wolves. They are far away and don't seem to be in any rush to find me in fact there are heading east when right now they should be heading north, I didn't complain it shows that they don't know how I am yet. But Artemis was missing information out, like who he was and who he is a werewolf when there is only meant to be me, so I asked. "M'lady, how is it there are more werewolves if I was the only one to be able to control it?" she looked at me but showed no emotion when she answered. "He was one of the first to be given the curse; he saved a lot of my hunter nearly dying himself in the process. When I gave him the gift he turned perfectly, though no matter how hard he tried he could be return he slowly became more and more feral and soon the wolf took over completely and he attacked a lot of villages and kill a lot of people he built an army that we could not destroy he outnumbered us he didn't know that though. We lost most our hunters that day and also took out most of his army, he has since been able to keep hidden from us and slowly built back a small army but not attacking many people so we could not find him and we gave up until he showed himself, which is now." As she said this I could tell she felt guilty about the bloodshed so bringing back the memorise must be hard for her, I felt bad for asking but I needed to know. "Am sorry" I told her she just smiled and said "No, don't be you need to know your enemy it was the right question to ask so do not feel bad for asking. This was my mistake and it got away from me, another reason we have been careful around you, to prevent this happening again. Luckily from our knowledge this is the only other pack and no more have survived our hunt, unless Lupa has been busy which is always a possibility but I doubt it." She said still looking sad.

After a lot of planning we chose this would be enough for one night but we all agreed that I need to train as much as possible so I can fully control this curse, the bad thing being it felt good to turn, it felt like I was able to finally stretch but in my human form I felt cramped and secluded Artemis reassured me the feelings would pass and I would learn to be both and keep both sides in check. When me and Annabeth got to my cabin we spoke a bit about what I should do for training and a bit about school, then she asked what I could tell was playing on her mind all day since the meeting. "How did you convince Hades to do you a favour, there must be some trick involved." She said as she got changed into one of my tops to sleep in, I laughed. "Why does everyone think of Hades as a bad guy, I don't get it in fact I trust him more than most gods he was the only one to keep his oath and still hasn't broken it to my knowledge. He helped us in the titan war when the other gods where to busy let's face it he has treated us better than most gods have." I was being serious now though and Annabeth took me seriously for once. "you know what you're are right, I guess he isn't that bad when I think about it, but it still doesn't make sense he would just give you an army." She said as she slid into bed next to me. "He gave me some reasons which I believe." I replied as I hugged Annabeth and brought her closer to me. As we were about to go to sleep I was forced out of bed by a knock at the door. "Ugh" I managed to say as I walked to see who it was. When I opened it no one was there at first I was confused but then looked down and saw a small black leather box. I picked it up and brought it inside. Annabeth was sat up to see who it was; I just shrugged and noticed a Hermes delivery sticker on the front of it. "Looks like I got mail?" I asked fairly confused. I sat on the bed next to her and opened it, inside was a sealed envelope and under that was black coin; I was about the size of my fist now I was confused. I opened the letter and it was written in ancient Greek so I could read it fine it said.

_Dear Percy Jackson,_

_I have sent you this letter to let you know your men are ready there are sixty men altogether, Nico will bring you to them in the morning and allow you to change them. There is a coin in the bottom of this parcel it is another gift to you, I still believe that I am in debt to you for all the help you have given me and my family that being other gods and my children, the coin will allow you to contact me directly and has five uses. You may use the coin to ask for favours which I may help you with if it's not too much of course there have to be limits to what I can give you, but I would be happy to help you where ever possible._

_I would also lick to take this to say another thank you, for sticking up for my name to Artemis and the others I am proud to call you my nephew and I am proud for you to call me uncle._

_So thank you again Percy Jackson_

_From, your uncle Hades_

I looked at this in shock that he is still helping me and so I said aloud. "Thank you too, Uncle Hades." Then I noticed Annabeth looking at me like I am a mad man. I just smiled and handed her the letter. After she read it she put it back into its envelop and then back into the box. She then sighed and said. "Okay I admit it now, I was wrong he is a good guy. And sixty men that's amazing, but where can they stay?" I didn't think about that. "The woods?" I said but it was more of a question. "We will think tomorrow." She decided, I doubt Chiron will let that many werewolves in his woods and the Nymphs would defiantly not like it so on that note we finally slept uninterrupted.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I have tried making the paragraphs shorter in this one for you guys but sorry if there still a bit long, hope you enjoy.  
**_

_**Percy's POV**_

Again I was awoken screaming, Annabeth... again. I opened my eyes and saw her run to the bathroom, when I sat up I saw Nico laughing uncontrollably at the door. "morning." I said while stretching. He looked up at me and calmed down with the laughing "Morning Perce." He said as he wiped a tear from his eye I smirked "what did you do?" I asked not sure I wanted to know. Then he stood straight and there was a flash of light as a spirit left his body, the ghostly figure started pulling faces and making noises. "So pretty much you woke Annabeth with a ghost?" I said as he threw me some clothes.

After I was changed and Annabeth finally forgave Nico we went to see the hunters. As we walked there I couldn't help bring something up. "You know I haven't been able to sleep in since you came to my cabin wise girl." I said while smirking at her of course she responded by punching me in the arm and replied by saying. "Well that's what you get for loving me Seaweed brain." In a playful tone I just smiled. "Could you ask then hunter's if they have any ideas for my wolves to go while I go get them?" I asked her with my puppy dog eyes she sighed but nodded. "You ready now Perce?" Nico asked and gave a thumbs up and said "Sooner the better, I guess." With that he grabbed my arm and in seconds we were in the underworld, Hades throne room to be specific.

Stood along the back wall were two long lines of men all smiling or frowning. '_I guess the ones smiling volunteered and the others are from the fields of punishment' _with that thought I voice from behind me spoke "You would be correct by that assumption Percy." I smiled as I recognized it as Hades I turned and said "thank you again this will be much appreciated Uncle." He just smiled and waved it off like its noting. "Warriors... and others follow me please!" Hades shouted at them some of the men began to make a line some fought for first in the line others went to the back of free will.

"Why did you refer to some of them as warriors?" I asked him as we walked down a narrow corridor. "ah yes, I did not say yet most of these men were warriors for places like Sparta and Athens, they died in battle and have been waiting to get into more so the where the first to come forward for this." He replied, now I felt like I was taking advantage of his hospitality, but before I could continue that thought he spoke again. "Don't feel like that, this is my gift to you. And please don't say thank you again your making me feel soft." He said to me obviously reading my thoughts I couldn't help but smile. Before long we were in a massive flat room with nothing but chandeliers with blue flames, perfect I won't break anything when I change form. Hades pointed for them to form lines against a wall again, they did without question. "What will happen is that I will turn into my wolf form, you will then come to me one at a time and I will switch some of my blood with yours. That means I have to bait you that may hurt, sorry in advance. Then once you are bitten you will change into a wolf like me then you will go stand behind me okay, everyone understand?" I stated they all nodded straight away which surprised me a lot. I took of my top and began to willed myself to change and without question I did, my body stretched my back arched and my vision turned red as my new eyes took over. All I can say is that this felt amazing. Soon I was fully formed and looked up to see the men steering at me in awe, I bared my teeth or should I say fangs signalling for them to come forward one of them power walked towards me and when he reached me he raised out his arm and lowered his head. Without thinking twice I bite into his arm and he winced but didn't make a noise, I felt his blood filling me and a few drops of mine leaving me. He fell to the ground and started to wince and arch his back he raised his head to the others and nodded as he changed; when he was done I slowly liked my fangs in voluntary as the next approached me and the first who was now a wolf like me walked behind me. It was mostly a blur after that and it took a few hours to get thru everyone when it was done and the last wolf joined the pack I turned at them to see them steering back waiting for their commands.

I licked the crimson liquid from my jaw and I saw a few of them licking their lips as well then I howled to show dominance to them and none tried to resist they just bowed their heads to me. I growled so they raised their heads then I inspected them walking between the lines and looking all up and down, they were all very masculine and all seemed to be around the same height which was about six foot and my wolf seemed to have grown a bit seeing as I was close a fair bit taller than them. I decided that they were perfect and gave an approving bow of my ears and slightly wagging my tail. When I began to change back it felt wrong like I wanted to stay a wolf a bit longer but I decided to do as I thought and changed back, which when I did I feel to my knees from fighting against my wolf but I still won.

Hades teleported us all back to camp since it would take days to travel on foot- no I mean paw. But I was happy he did because when we arrived in front of the pavilion and the campers instantly reached for a weapon, but when Chiron smashed his hooves on the ground everyone stopped and looked again. Hades laughed at their reaction but when they realised who it was they instantly bowed and cowered away. "Well that was a lovely welcome camp half blood, keep it up and it's nice to see you again Chiron it's been too long." Hades said to everyone with a smirk, and no one replied but Chiron and all he said is. "Would you care to join us Lord Hades?" even he sounded nervous. "Maybe another time but am booked up today, I was just getting my son and nephew here safe with his new pets." He said everyone started to look at me and Nico we just laughed and didn't care what people thought it was funny how scared people were because of him. "Thank you, Uncle I will keep you informed on how everything goes." I said still trying not to laugh. "No problem remember if you need me just ask, and Nico well you be staying here for now?" he asked Nico who was finally calm enough to talk. "Yes father I will be staying until the fight is over if that is okay." He said still smiling. "Sure that's fine but you two be careful, you've got these guys you don't have to fight alone now, good bye for now." He said smirking and the disappeared into the darkness. Me and Nico made eye contact again only to burst out laughing.

After we had calmed down had something to eat, I gave my offerings to three people this time; father, Artemis and Hades sending a message with Hades saying '_that was the best entrance ever' _and then sent to wolves to stay in the woods for now to hunt their food. Chiron looked at me like I was crazy and asked. "You do know you can't act like that in front of the gods, defiantly those of whom are in the Big Three." I just nodded but I think he knows that it didn't matter with Hades but I think he was telling me not to get used to it. Artemis confronted me next. "That was quite a show there and it seems that you are getting along with Hades which is of course good. But were those people scum that he gave you?" I still think that she didn't trust him but I guess not everyone will. "the opposite in fact more than half of them volunteered for this, they where warriors from ancient Greece from places like Sparta and Athens, I sort of felt bad because they wasn't scum but Hades told me that it was a gift so it didn't matter to him." I said this fairly confidently. She seemed shocked by this but just nodded and went to her hunters. I went to the edge of the woods a whistled as loud as I could and in less than a minute all my wolves and werewolves were around me there seemed to be more normal wolves here as well now as well they must want to join my pack as well then I guess.

I made a small camp fire and sat with the wolves for an hour or two, they seemed so comfy just on the ground soon other camps began to join me first was Nico of course he knows not to fear these but when some of the Apollo campers came and sang with us it began to feel more like family. Mrs. O'Leary sat with her head on my knee and slept while the sing alone went on but soon the Ares campers were with us and so was Annabeth and her brothers and sisters. She sat next to me and held my hand then we both began to sing as well and when I did the wolves howled with us and after less than an hour the whole camp was here just sat on the ground not caring about mud the hunters were the only people not to come, which I found slightly upsetting but soon nobody cared about the wolves and allowed them to lean their head on them, campers came to me asking lots of questions like "How does it feel to be a wolf?" I answered with "fucking amazing, like a 24/7 sugar high" then questions about Hades came up and I didn't answer them because I didn't want Hades to seem too soft. It was late now but no one left instead we slept there on the ground that night Chiron allowed us, so they could get used to my wolves and then they didn't have to find somewhere else to go tonight and they could stay with me. I could worry about finding them a home tomorrow since the hunters didn't know anywhere according to Annabeth. So I was fine with sleeping outside, Annabeth and I held each other close and didn't get cold thanks to the heat of the wolves, there was a group of young campers probably about seven years old the slept up against one of me new werewolves, I made sure none of them mind and if they did I told them to sleep separate in the woods. Soon we all fell quiet as sleep took over our bodies and we all snuggled into our furry friends.

The peace didn't last though in the morning we were all woken by the harpies dropping water on us from buckets above our heads, this didn't end well as soon as the first drop of water hit me and woke me up in a shock, and I felt my eyes change from it my body started to change to defended its self but just before I lost it Annabeth grabbed me in her arms and put her lips against mine and my body just reverted back. I pulled back and gave for a look of thanks and she just smiled luckily none of the water hit any wolves so none woke up. Oh of cause it wasn't over the harpies came back with full buckets and as they tipped them I stopped the water in mid air, I gathered it into a ball beneath them and shot it back at them with screaming harpies falling into the lake to 'cool off' I woke up the cabin leaders. I told them all to gather their campers and get them ready for breakfast, they did and I gathered my wolves oh and Mrs. O'Leary of cause. I told them to go hunting and share what they had between them until I can find them a proper food source. But they didn't seem to need that much food and they always had big hauls from hunting.

_**-TImeskip to the end of summer!-**_

Weeks passed and soon the wolves became like family to camp, camp helped feed them as well since they were pretty much family now, they finally started to get on with the Nymphs and camp was very full now with the wolves campers and hunters it stood about six hundred strong no one complained apart from Mr D, but he didn't like pretty much anything. Once every week we slept outside with the wolves that was probably the best night of the week, the hunter also got involved now as well and soon they were pretty happy at camp as well. The other pack of wolves has become bigger now though but they kept away from camp they must not know who I am yet. I have been on a lot of hunts with Artemis now and have become a lot more in control now, but still not fully but it was manly anger that made my body change now, I didn't panic about much since my pack has grown a lot still 60 werewolves and about 50 normal wolves as well now so my pack is just over a hundred strong, and I has become stronger I am still not able to speak though Artemis is confused why is taking so long but has not lost her temper with me yet, probably because apart from her I am now the strongest part of the hunters with my pack. All good things must come to an end though, the summer was over and it was now time to go back to school and face a whole new set of challenges just trying to keep from turning into my wolf form, but at least I have Annabeth by my side thru it all so I know I can get thru it with her.

_**Hope you are enjoying this so far this is just the beginning now they will have to go to school and they still don't know when they are going to be attacked by the enemy pack of wolves so do you think they can last in the school year? Warning: these next parts are going to be mostly about Percy's and Annabeths relationship and things that they will have to overcome but don't worry there is still going to be action I assure you! Anyway hope that you keep reading feedback is always nice *hint* ;) **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Summary **_

_**So the summers over and they now have to go to school, Percy still not have full control over his powers and the other pack is growing but it doesn't seem they know about Percy yet so he may have some time before they find him.**_

_**Annabeth's POV **_

I woke up early today to be ready for school, as soon as I had my gear ready like my backpack I went to go see if Percy as ready to leave. Of course he wasn't ready; this was still my Seaweed brain. I opened his door and saw him fast asleep in his bed I sat next to him and I noticed that his alarm clock was smashed '_huh I wonder if he woke up or if he did it in his sleep...' _I found myself thinking. "Percy get up, it's time for school." I shouted in his ear. His eyes shot opened and from the redness in his eyes I knew I shocked him, but he has a lot more control now so I knew he wouldn't change just from being woken up now. "Morning Wise Girl." He groaned as he rose from his slumber, slowly his eyes went back to their green colour. I handed him his clothes that he got ready the night before, he wasn't too unprepared luckily.

Soon we were all ready and Percy was finally dressed and went to say for his wolves to stay put in camp. I waited by the road for him, since he was taking me in his car well it's not much of a car it's more of an SUV that he got for his last birthday of his dad. When he finally pulled up he was smiling and motioned for me to jump in so I did and we set of for school, the hunters set of before us and they were going to wait for us there. On the road Percy and I joked about his friends whom I've only met a few times once in the school and a couple times when Percy went to meet them in the mall, they still seem friends enough to me though. When we pulled up in the parking spaces I could already see the hunters with Thalia talking to Percy's friends and they still seemed to avoid the males of the group and only take interest in the girls with them, I guess they're still hunters after all. As soon as we came close to them Percy's friends greeted him with fist bumps and hugs from the girls which I found most annoying but I let it slid since they were his friends. As long as it stayed that way I didn't mind, too much.

Soon we had to go to our first class which was with Percy's step dad, Mr. Blofis. First we got into our seats and Percy claimed the one next to me and his friends were next to him. We spoke until class started and everything felt normal, like before I knew I was a Half-blood that alone made me smile knowing that Percy could make me feel like I used to, and keep me happy and never let me be sad. That changed, the happiness I mean because I looked to my side and saw out the window a familiar face, Mrs. O'Leary. When I saw her she wagged he tail and sat down '_damn what are we going to do? What will the mortals see?' _with that thought I nudged Percy and he followed my gaze.

When he saw what I saw he face palmed and sighed, he came closer to me as if he was going to kiss me but before he did he whispered "Don't worry, get Paul to close the blinds so no one can see I am going to go see her, it might be important." With that he finished what he started and kissed me there was some snickering around us but he just smiled and rose from his seat to walk to Paul. When he reached him they gave each other a look like they've had this problem a million times over and just handed Percy a note. Then nodded to Paul and walked out of class "Awww, why does he get to go? Class has just started!" moaned a kid on the back row. "Because my son is an idiot and chose this time to go to the rest room." Mr. Blofis replied and smirked at me.

"well since this is our first lesson, how about we watch a movie of cause it will be about the assessment we will be starting but am sure it's better than the book to start with." Mr. Blofis said to class and slipped a DVD into the machine. "Ah, Annabeth how's about you close the blinds so that we will be able to see it better?" he asked me giving me a small nod. With that I rushed to the windows and saw Percy had already got out of the building and is making his way to Mrs. O'Leary, as fast as I could I got them down so no one could see him. '_Close one'_ I thought and went back to my seat. One of Percy's friends, Samantha moved up and sat in Percy's place and leaned over to me. "What's Percy doing out there with that massive dog and how come you two can see it?" she whispered to me. I felt my face drop as I realised what she had just said I went pale at the fact she just saw Percy, but then thought about how she asked how we can see them, but how can she? _'Is she a half blood?'_ I thought but I decided to leave it to Percy to explain. "You should talk to Percy." I said in a hushed voice and she knew that, that was all I was going to say.

She moved back to her place and kept glaring at me out the corner of her eyes, well until Percy came back. He came in and went to talk to his step dad straight away the movie was only just starting and no one was really watching it, then I noticed something... blood, blood was dripping from Percy's sleeve he then noticed it and rushed to sit down before anyone else could see it. "What happened everything okay?" I asked keeping my voice down and raising Percy's long sleeve t-shirt to see what was causing the bleeding. "Everything is good, well it is for now" he said not even caring if anyone was listening he seemed pissed off to say the least.

Soon it was time for second class, we only had five a day so we didn't really mind which they were since Paul got us in all the same classes. Second was swimming for me and Percy since he was the Captain of the team he had it instead of another subject he passed last year. He still wasn't talking much and I still haven't seen his injury since it was too far up his arm for me to look at without taking his top off and I couldn't do that in class, well I could in this class.

When I came from the changing rooms I saw Percy already getting in the water. Before he could I got a look at what was on his arm and what I saw scared me a bait mark, a massive one and very deep it was positioned on his shoulder and looks like it's only just stopped the bleeding. Luckily we were the first out and that was only because we were rushing to get to the pool first, me to see his injury and him to try healing it in the water before anyone saw it I bet. He lowered himself in and his wound was already getting better the skin was pulling its self back together and he washed of the blood. When you could barely see the wound he noticed me steering in panic then his face went pale as he saw someone behind me. I slowly turned to see Samantha stood there a few feet from me '_how long had she been there, what did she see?_' by the pale look on her face I think she saw enough. I sighed and walked into the pool and she slowly followed me as the others were only just getting out the changing rooms. As I got in the water the hunters came out laughing about something, then they saw the look on my face and they noticed Percy swimming to the other side of the pool on his own, he must have been think about something, I could guess what. "Come meet me after class, please tell me what's going on and why no one else sees what I see." I voice behind me said and I knew it was Samantha '_great'_ I sighed "speak to Percy." I said. "not after what I just saw, he must be one of them, of those monsters." she said no one was close enough to hear us but the hunters which were getting in the pool next to us. "He's the complete opposite Samantha." I snapped I heard a sigh.

"what does she know?" Thalia asked as she swam next to us. "Wait you can see them too?" she said steering at her. "Please be more specific." Thalia asked politely. "Th-the monsters." The said hushed like she was scared of the answer. "Well I was right to think that you was talking about them and we should talk can you get out of this class?" Thalia asked as she got out the pool and sighed. "sure as long as I get answers." She said as she climbed out as well. "You to make sure that you stay near Percy I'll be back soon and Annabeth I need to know what Percy saw when he left class." Thalia stated

_**Samantha's POV (I don't think I will do this POV often but I thought I would be best for this part.)**_

What's going on? Only the first day back and already everything is crazy. A massive black wolf waiting for Percy and Percy had a massive bite on him, and it just healed? "Do you know both you genetic parents may I ask?" the girl called Thalia ask as we sat in the changing rooms. "Yeah?" I responded wondering how this fit in at all. "You don't sound so sure." she asked again. "well am adopted I didn't know them..." I gave up looking down. "I see this could be difficult, do you ever remember a symbol above your head when you were about 13?" she asked like she had asked this a million times.

"Erm, not really. But can you just answer my questions please?" I snapped I was here to ask not answer! "Okay, shoot." She said and leaned back on to the wall. "Why can I see monsters and others can't, yet you can?" I asked hushed thinking I was crazy. "Because where demigods, that's why I asked about your family, now I need to know everything you know about you genetic parents, please." She said getting more anxious "what! You said you would answer my question not make fun of me!" I yelled at her she sighed "am not making fun of you, my father is Zeus, Annabeth's is Athena my friends parents are Apollo and Hermes and Percy's dad is Poseidon." She growled getting angry. "Am sorry to inform you but they're fake!" I hissed at her. She raised her hand and pointed to a wall, then shot lightening out of her finger and burnt the wall. "There, one of my powers from my dad, now tell me about your parents." I hissed back and put her hand down.

"I don't know anything about them..." I admitted. She sighed this can't be real can it? I just need to go alone with it for now and see where it takes me it's the only thing I have to go on since they too can see the monsters. "Have the monsters ever spoken to you?" she asked me "no they always steered at Percy and took little interest in me if am honest but it still scared me to hell." I said looking down and taking a seat opposite Thalia. "That makes sense since he I the most powerful Demigod at the moment..." she groaned to me. "listen we will all talk together and break okay and then I will show you more proof okay?" I asked me. "O-okay..." I responded we sat their silent until we heard a growl at our down. Thalia's eyes widened and she motioned to me to shut up, I did without question. She looked out the door and then looked worried and muttered under her breath. "kelp head is out there... so who in Hades is here..."

_**Oh I wonder what is going to happen next then you'll have to find out next time.**_

_**Hope you liked this and sorry it was so short but I loved cliff hangers ;) tell me if you want Samantha to be a demigod or just someone who can see thru the mist. REVIEW ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Tell me what you think of the story so far and I hope that you continue to read I've enjoyed writing this so far and already more ideas of what to write after this, but for the time being this is all I am writing until I finish it for you ;) **_

_**Thalia's POV **_

"Kelp head is out there... so who in Hades is here-" Just before I could finish what I was saying I was cut off by my answer to my question. A six foot tall wolf smashed thru the doors of the changing rooms, Samantha ran for the doors back to the pool and I ran to my bag to get my bow so that I could fight this thing. "Percy! Get here now!" I heard Samantha shout as she reached the doors. Just as I reached my bag I was thrown to the fool. "Now, now let's not play hard to get..." said the wolf as its head lowered to look me in the eyes. Its voice was strange and didn't sound like he was ever a mortal to begin with.

Before the beast could kill me it was knocked off balance by something, then I noticed Samantha at the other side of the room throwing peoples bags at the creature. When its gaze was drawn to her she froze with fear and it slowly approached her with a low sounding growl coming from its maw, I lounged for my bag and this time I reached it and pulled out my pencil that Artemis gave me for this mission. It grew into a fully length bow in my hands and in seconds I was ready to fire, I pulled back the string and a arrow formed ready to shot, just as the wolf reached Samantha and my fingers about to realise my first arrow we were stopped in out tracks. A massive howl spread thru the entire school and shredded the ear drums of every one inside; it was Percy he had changed again. Then just as I gained my bearings again the wolf leaped for Samantha but was stopped mid air and thrown to the ground. Percy. The girl screamed thinking her life was over but opened her eyes only to be more shocked than she was when she started.

The furry figure that stopped the beast stood above him and let out another howl showing his power to any other were wolves that may be in the school, and then stared down at the quivering mass of fur below him and he showed mo mercy as his claws ripped the murderous beast to shreds and only leaving behind gold dust as remains.

Percy's wolf bowed to me and I lowered my bow "thanks kelp head, are they who I think they are?" I asked and Percy began to shift back to his human form. "Percy what was all that about? What's going on? Why were you a wolf?" Samantha screaming a million questions a minute at him. He just sighed and Annabeth with the other two hunters came barging thru the door and Annabeth let out a sigh of relief when she saw us safe. "The rest of them seemed to have backed off from the school we got two of them before they got away." She said as she looked at the mass of gold dust along the floor.

"I got five I think including this one, and I am sorry Sam for not telling you about me, I didn't realize you were one of us." Percy said to Samantha she opened her mouth to respond but only to go pale when she saw Mrs. O'Leary coming thru the door with a half dead werewolf in its mouth. Mrs. O'Leary seemed proud of her catch and dragged it to Percy's feet and he smiled. "So this is the bastard that bit me eh? Well he sure is a sneaky one to be able to get to me without me seeing him first. Good girl" Percy said as he patted Mrs. O'Leary on her head. "so this is were you got the bite from?" ask Annabeth. "Yeah Mrs. O'Leary was trying to worn me that the other pack picked up my sent and followed me. This one got me when I was speaking to her about it, I didn't realise that they were going to attack to school I thought they was going to regroup and get me when I was alone..." Percy answered I could tell from his expression that he felt bad for the attack on the school because it had been him they wanted.

_**Percy's POV**_

To say I felt guilty was an understatement I felt horrible, I just saw Sam nearly die and about ten were wolves had attacked the school looking for me, but now I had one of them to question we just needed to get out of school without anyone seeing us, luckily Annabeth and the hunters got people away from the wolves as I held them back in my human form so none of my friends would see me change, and then when they were out of sight I turned and slaughtered the fiends. Annabeth explained how she thinks that Samantha is a half blood and saw me going to Mrs. O'Leary in class, we should take her with us so we can talk about everything that had just happened. But she beat me to it.

"I don't know much about the Greek gods but am sure the Poseidon's kids didn't turn into werewolves could someone please tell me what's going on, please." She pleaded to me. "just come with us back to camp and we will tell you on the way it's too dangerous in public at the moment, ya know two kids from the big three and four other half bloods draws a lot of attention and we don't need that with another pack now knowing who I am." I replied to her and she just nodded I phoned her step mother to say she'd be home late.

With that Mrs. O'Leary dragged the other werewolf with us and we made our way from school to camp on the way we all answered Sam's questions and how she's a Demigod but we don't know who her godly parent is since she's adopted. She grew to this idea pretty fast and soon began asking about the gods and hero's. We all laughed at her reaction when we told her that Olympus was on the empire state building.

Thalia said she would manipulate the mist if needed tomorrow at school and we sent an IM to Chiron telling him we had a new recruit on her way to camp and also someone who needs questioning. Soon Argus appeared in a minivan to pick up Annabeth and Sam but me and the hunters had to get information out of this wolf and decided it would be dangerous to take it to camp.

After awhile my pack turned up in case we had any trouble with the enemy and the hunters set up a camp for the night. When we were about to start beating the werewolf that bit me to the brink of its life an IM appeared in front of me and in it was Sam and Annabeth. "Wow this is amazing" Sam exclaimed "how's it going Perce?" Annabeth asked me "I was about to start since my pack has arrived for backup if needed." I said and moved so that Sam could see the amount of werewolves and normal wolves that surrounded me and the hunters. Her face paled and her jaw dropped.

"Don't worry they fight for Percy and will protect him no matter what." Annabeth reassured her with a smile. "Well we will leave you to it tell us what you find out." Annabeth said to me I knew she didn't want to see what were about to do to it. "Will do and we're not coming back to camp tonight we're staying out here in case of another attack." I responded knowing she wants me to come back to camp for safety but I didn't want to risk the lives of others again. She was about to protest but was cut off by me swinging threw the mist. And then I pulled out riptide to start the interrogation.

_**Annabeths POV**_

"What's he thinking?" I shouted "he could be killed without the help from camp!" losing my temper at how stupid he was being. "calm down Annabeth he's got his whole pack with him in case they attack and still got favours from Hades if needed as well, Nico said he would be going to meet Percy so that he could be of help so there's nothing to worry about." Chiron said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Yeah after I saw him perform today I don't think they would be stupid enough to attack him, there's no doubt in my mind that he would rip them apart as well." Sam said, I could tell she was getting scared now I think it was about Percy being what he is and I guessed right because the next thing to come out of her mouth was.

"How long has Percy been a werewolf? And, were all those wolves he had in his pack, were they once people as well?" she asked in a timid voice I felt bad I was worrying about Percy but I knew that he was worrying about stuff like this, his friends. "Only since the beginning of summer and, yes they were once men as well but they died long ago only to be brought back to serve Percy he didn't want his friends to become his pack and he didn't want to kill people to make them his so he got people who'd already died long ago." I replied and stroked her back to calm her down it seemed to work because she looked up and smiled a bit.

"so he's not a monster and he doesn't kill people for his pack?" she asked me. "No! He's so far from being a monster in fact I believe he is the greatest hero to ever live he saved Olympus and has been on many quests he has saved so many people along his travels that being me as well as other gods! I was shocked when I saw his change but I still loved him and it's still Percy this curse he was given was a gift from Artemis herself, so no his not a monster and he would never kill anyone who didn't deserve it." I stated with tears forming in my eyes as I realised how much he's actually done for the world and for her, he was a great man no one could say otherwise.

Sam just looked at me in shook as I spoke and then she looked down, I could tell she was feeling bad about what she'd said about asking if he's a monster. I continued to comfort her and there was silence. Until Percy popped up in front of us in an IM we both jumped from shock. "I doubt I will be at school tomorrow... there's been some trouble and we are needed, the other pack found us and saved the one we captured. We're going to kill them once and for all now, they won't get away from us!" he started and behind him I could see I fight, howls of pain and blood swirling in the air Percy than changed and howled stunning the enemy for a moment and his pack killed off a good few other in that time but then removed and began fighting again. Percy turned to us in his wolf form and slashed the connection between us.

The last thing I saw was the three hunters shooting down storms of arrows and the mosh pit of blood flying every were as the wolves fought each other, the look in Percy's eyes was full of anger and a lust. A blood lust for those who dare face him. We sat there in shock at what we just saw and then ran out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

_**So this story is coming to an end soon, I know but I have ideas for more I want to write and also got a few ideas for a second part to this story if people want it I will write but I will only write one story at a time so my have to wait but it will hopefully be worth it or I may just write it straight after this depends what you guys want. A lot is going to go down this chapter hope you enjoy!**_

_**Thalia's POV**_

Me and the other hunters stayed in the trees to keep away from their claws but is soon got to a point where we wasn't sure who was who and which wolves to kill and those to help. "Percy! Split the packs so we know who to shoot!" as soon as I shouted he howled and his wolves covered each other as they backed away soon they were separated and made a clear line where they met each other in a blood bath so we just shot the back ranks of the enemy to play it safe the numbers of both pack were a lot smaller that what they started but Percy didn't seemed troubled, I could only point him out because he was so much bigger than the rest of them at about seven foot high. I few times he pushed them back on his own to save his injured wolves, but more wolves kept coming from the woods to join the fight some help Percy other help the enemy, that when I realised something. Artemis never told us the name of whom we're fighting, did she forget? Of did she not want us to know?

"Chantel IM the other hunters tell them we need help, now!" I shouted to my fellow hunter she nodded and sent a coin thru some mist. I turned away so I could be of help to Percy. But I noticed they had stopped fighting and Percy howled and his wolves backed off so that he was by himself, and then another howl and the enemy backed off around another wolf. Their master, he was here and ready to fight. He and Percy just stared at each other communicating with movements of their ears and low or high growls along with lots of other expressions on their face.

_**Percy's POV**_

Here he was time for me to end it, I had to know he knew where me and my friends came from I wasn't going to put them in danger! '_So you're the one in charge then?' _ I asked in wolf talk _'that I am young one, I take it you're the one how tamed the curse then?'_ he asked back I could tell he was just buying time from the smug expression on his face which although is a wolf I could read, well I could now I had this _gift_ _'may I at least ask of your name, I like to know what I am hunting.' _He said rather smugly I hated him already. _'I am Percy Jackson hero of Olympus, and I am far from scared of you!' _I replied with the equivalent on a sneer at him.

Then what made me smirk was I saw shock in his eyes that, and fear. '_So you've heard of me then?'_ I mocked him and he straightened up. _'Indeed I have, we shall meet again Percy Jackson and next time you'll fall via my hand!' _ That made me feel cocky so I howled and my whole pack took a step forward and his a step back. Their master said nothing and he just ran with his pack, back into the woods. '_Until next time' _I thought to myself my pack continue to howl in victory and collected the injured and finish of their injured. Some swore loyalty to me; I refused and killed the cowards.

_**Nico's POV **_

When I arrived threw the shadows of the trees I was surrounded by a golden floor and blood stained trees '_is Percy okay?' _ I thought to myself I looked around and sure enough there was a camp fire and Mrs. O'Leary sat next to it with a bandage around her leg. What happened here? I ran to the others only to be stopped by an angry set of wolves. "Erm Percy, help over here!" I shouted and a seconded later I wolf leaped over the rest and landed next to me, Percy. "Good to see you okay what happened?" I asked and he began to change form and soon was back to his human state. "The other pack found me." And he motioned for his wolves to back off.

"so you won then?" I asked but I could tell from his expression it wasn't the case. He just walked but into his camp site and I followed him, I saw three hunters including Thalia doing what they can for injured wolves and others were resting or gathering food for the weak. "Hey Nico it seems you missed the fun." Thalia said as I sat next to them to see if I could help but before I even opened my mouth Percy snapped back at her. "Losing half of my loyal pack is fun is it? Some died taking hits for me and I was sprayed with their blood and that's fun for me is it?" he was shouting near the end.

Thalia instantly looked down in guilt. And I glanced over my shoulder and I saw Percy's eye were pretty much pure red he was on the brink of turning again, to say he was pissed off was an understatement. "Look Percy I am sor-" Thalia started but Percy's eye lost their anger and he stopped he by saying. "No, don't be am sorry you was just greeting Nico its am just a little on edge, sorry." He said as he came to sit with us.

After awhile most of the wolves were able to fight again and some were on track t recovery, but we all stopped when we heard the flapping of wings above us, Blackjack was back it seemed. And on top of him Annabeth and another girl.

_**Annabeth's POV**_

When we came in rage of Percy's last known position it wasn't hard to find him everything glimmered in gold and red showing the remains of the fight reflecting off a few fires set up around the place. The ground was uneven with all the paw prints smashed into the ground and trees with claw marks deeply carved into them and the floor was littered in single fangs, which I guessed is all that remained of the wolves.

I picked a handful up and examined them, most of them were red with blood and some cracked or chipped but these were defiantly leftover's from the werewolves. I felt bad not knowing how many were Percy's wolves. Sam came up and put her hand on my shoulder and led me to the camp fire. Percy was sat with the others there, there was Nico, Thalia and the other two hunters Chantel and Abby.

Percy saw me I saw his eyes were changing a lot I could see his wolf trying to take over, I guessed that most of those teeth on the ground were his wolves from his reaction. He looked back down and put his head in his hands me and Sam ran to him and put our arms around him to help comfort him, I wasn't best pleased with how tight she was hugging him, it annoyed me, a lot.

"Don't worry everything's going to be fine, and we saw the hunters on our way here there not far off probably be here in an hour." I said to try reassure him. He just ignored my instance and stood up and pulled up Nico. "Take me to the underworld I've still got five favours." He said and looked deep into Nico's eyes they both had the same idea it seemed and then a smirk grew on their faces. "Don't worry Perce the revenge will be sweet." Was all Nico said before launching them into a vortex of darkness as they shadow travelled away. "What happened Thalia?" I asked her she looked at me with sad eyes.

"Percy lost a lot of men here today and when he came face to face with the other pack leader, they had a talk but once he knew that Percy, was Percy Jackson he ran with the remains of his pack and got away, plus I may have pissed him off a bit as well." she admitted I looked at her confused and she just sighed.

_**Percy's POV**_

When we got to the underworld I felt the coin get heavier in my pocket, we were just outside the gates so I picked up the coin and flipped it and just like that a message straight to Hades himself popped up in front of us. At first he didn't notice it, but when he did he smiled when he saw us both and we couldn't help but smile back to him. "ah, having a favour already nephew, how may I help?" he asked in a well mannered voice.

"Uncle Hades you know I wouldn't ask unless I need to but I finally meet the other pack and we both lost a lot of men, I don't think it will be too long before he attacks again, am sorry to ask but do you have some more spare men that could be turned into a wolf to join me. To my knowledge he is now hunting me, I want it to be the other way around." I asked with a bow and polite voice I saw a smile spread across his face. "Yes, I saw the aftermath of the fight, when I noticed a lot of deaths near you I had to have a little look. I've got to say I am impressed with you that was a blood fight there, and I must say I agree that he should be that one to be hunted. Come inside and I'll see who we have for you." Hades replied sounding true to every word; I just had to smile at how alike we think.

We entered and saw Hades at his throne smiling blissfully; he must have really liked the fight. "Tell me Percy how many men were you looking for?" he asked when we entered I felt too bad to place a number on what I wanted, so I just said. "Whatever you are willing to spare would be fine by me uncle." He had a little chuckle then went to human size. "Nico would you be kind enough to take him to the veteran room?" Hades asked at this Nico smile grew in size and looked like he loved the idea his father was having then nodded. What was this room they are talking about? Before I could think about it anymore Nico grabbed my arm and shadow travelled me to a massive room.

The ceiling was about thirty feet from the ground and there end of the room was no were in sight, the walls had magma slowly falling from slits in the bricks lighting up the room, although it was still rather dark. The room was filled with rows of stone statues of warriors some old some new like a solider others like swordsmen. There were people from all points in time here and they were so life like. They were so many must have been thousands of them, all in perfect lines and in battle poise. I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping. "Well which ones do you want?" Hades asked from behind us I didn't even realise he was there until he spoke. "You can have a hundred, and then it covers the ones lost and also gives you a lot extra for the final battle." He mused "Thank you so very much uncle!" I praised him to try show how happy I was with his offer.

After about three hours of me and Nico putting markers on the men we wanted Hades clapped his hands and the stone broke away leaving behind men ready to fight for me. I have no idea what the expression on my face was but it must have been good for both Hades and Nico to burst out laughing. That was enough for me to be snapped back to reality and make me laugh as I realised the face I was pulling was of pure shock.

When we got to the room where I was to change them into a werewolf like me I noticed that none of these warriors had any fear at all, unlike some of the one I had last time, these didn't care what I was about to do to them it sort of creeped me out.

It didn't stop me from turning them though, soon after they lined up to be changed they stood in lines behind me waiting for commands. I wanted to change back but at the same time wanted to stay in my wolf form because it felt so good being able to have such power and speed. But after I fast argument against myself I changed back into my human form and motioned for the werewolves to follow me, they did and they didn't even question my actions. These were true warriors with no fear and are only there to do as I say; and I must say I felt powerful like never before with such men behind me.

After a quick teleport from Hades we were back at the camp we set up and greeted by a shocked Thalia, Annabeth and a shock yet cowering Samantha taking a step back. "Now we do the hunting." I stated to my pack and in an instant all the wolves were howling in agreement when they saw the army I had behind me ready to fight alongside of them. '_There is no way he can get away from us now' _ I mused to myself with a growing smirk on my face.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Percy's POV**_

We gathered all the new wolves and old wolves together and told a few of them to see if they could find a trace of where the other pack headed to, the others spent time getting used to the others and eating fresh meat of some unfortunate deer that walked past them. Soon though Artemis made it to us with the rest of the hunters and all stood mouths wide open at the sheer number of wolves I now had control over.

"Percy where did these come from?" Artemis asked practically shouting at me. "I asked Uncle Hades for more help since I lost a lot of wolves in my last battle he gave me about a hundred." I answered with a smirk, he face looked like couldn't believe her eyes "Where did the opposite pack head to?" she asked still rather flabbergasted at the sight in front of her. "Not sure he ran from me after the fight, I haven't been back long but I have some Wolves looking for them and when I find him we're attacking. This ends now." I responded but it sounded move of a growl at the end. "How many wolves did he have left?" she asked as she came closer to put an arm around me, she could see that I was very angry at the situation. "I'd say around sixty werewolves M'lady" said a voice from behind up, I knew straight away it was Thalia. "Good to see you are all okay, must have been a hell of a fight..." Artemis said looking at the fangs and gold dust mixed with blood around the area surrounding us.

"It was and I lost a lot of my pack so I had no choice other than to ask another favour of Hades." I growled remembering the men I'd lost. Artemis squeezed my shoulder to try and comfort me but the best I could do was giving a half hearted smile, am sure they could tell how angry I was from the colour of my eyes though. It felt like I was on the edge of changing.

I turned my back to the huntresses and made my way to Samantha and Annabeth. "So how did you like camp Sam?" I asked trying to take my mind of things around me. She turned around and gave me a warm smile, "it's good, I was claimed in my short time there since we saw that you may have needed help." She said her smile helping me calm down. "Oh yeah who claimed you?" I asked not sure who her parent was. "Guess!" she teased "father or a mother?" I asked trying to get some clues. "Mother..." she said waiting for my answer. "Well not Artemis or Hera for obvious reasons, not Athena since you don't have the grey eyes like Annabeth..." I trailed of but saw Annabeth blushing. "Aphrodite?" I guessed. "Trying to say I look good?" she teased I went red when I didn't think of what I was saying but before I could responded I saw Annabeth go red, she must have been getting jealous.

Annabeth cleared her throat and then Sam burst out laughing. "So am I right?" I asked trying to forget what just happened. "Nope, she's not an Olympian for one." She said still giggling. "Well I'm not going thru every female goddess so can you just tell me?" I pleaded. "Iris, so when she claimed me she also Iris messaged me to go along with it." She said and then continued to stroke Blackjack. "Cool, you don't have many siblings at camp do you though? I can only name one of them I can't think of the others." I asked her as I sat down closer to the fire. "No I only have two brothers, still more than your cabin though." With that she smirked.

Before we could continue the conversation a black fur ball lunched its self between us. Annabeth and Sam screamed but I just laughed. "Did you find them then?" I asked it. It bared its fangs and did the best smirk a werewolf could and proceeded to nod. "Good, then you will lead with me to take me to them, looks like they die tonight." I mused

I let my wolf take over and consume me mostly for revenge, my bones cracked and my skin burnt as it was stretched to show my full wolf form. I howled as loud as I could hoping that the other pack could hear me, my pack surround me and Blackjack stood at my side. I used wolf talk to speak to my pack to say '_tonight it ends! We hunt them down and rip them to shreds, the hunters will be joining us and also my steed Blackjack with the three Demigods, you will protect them with your lives!' _I demanded to them, and they howled to show they understood. _'Then let us kill our enemy once and for all!' _and then I finished with a howl.

With that the wolves knelt in front of the hunters and motioned for them to climb on them. Annabeth and Sam got on Blackjack and Nico on anther of my werewolves. I stood in front of Artemis and lowered myself to offer her a place on my back. She just smirked and climbed atop of me "I trust that you will cover the ground and me and my hunters will take the trees?" she whispered in my ear. I nodded and got to front of my pack with the wolf whim knew where they are, and then we ran dodging trees running on all four with the hunters on our backs and Blackjack in the air.

We slowed down for nothing on the way there, not until we saw their fire and camp set up. The hunters jumped from our backs and climbed the trees within seconds and Blackjack landed next to me. '_go get 'em Boss'_ he said to me, and I nodded I saw Annabeth give me a reassuring nod and Nico came up to me and patted my shoulder. My wolves came around and with a single howl we ran into their camp to finish this.

A wave of silver arrows was sent over our heads and that was our signal to charge. The silver arrows caught the wolves by surprise because they could not see the shooters only the arrows themselves glittering in the moonlight. The wolves and I jumped over the bushes we were hiding behind and had the first attack on the enemy. I jumped atop an enemy wolf and dug my claws thru its throat and ripped it out of his neck, and then it exploded into gold dust leaving its self on the battlefield.

I saw Nico to my right and then suddenly cracks opened themselves on the ground shocking most of the enemy wolves for a moment, in their hesitation my wolves managed to rip the first wave of them apart with the hunters shoot into the middle of them. Nico's skeleton warriors rose from the cracks and ran straight into the enemy with swords made of what looked like bone all pointing forward showing no fear to the enemy.

I saw Blackjack galloping in the air and swooping down and stomping the heads of the enemy's wolves and flying off again before he could get hit. Annabeth and Sam were throwing spears down from his back and impaling as many wolves as they could.

To my right Mrs. O'Leary attacked anything coming near me and allowed me just to look straight ahead not having to worry about my flanks, Nico's warriors were holding the left pretty well they got tore apart and they rebuilt themselves and continued to fight. Ahead of me was rows of enemy wolves throwing themselves at me, trying to kill me but when they got close either and arrow would sprout from their head or I would rip them apart myself.

Behind the lines of the slowly decreasing number of wolves I saw the one who now stood at seven foot looking at me in the eyes, waiting for me... I obliged. I continued to move forwards wolves on my right with Mrs. O'Leary, Nico his warriors and more wolves to my left and the hunters shooting anything that got too close to me, Nico or Blackjack.

Over the growls and low sounds of wolves dying around me I kept moving not breaking eye contact with the one who dears challenge me. A long howl broke thru the sounds of fighting and pain, the enemy's stood down at their commanding howl. I also howled to tell mine to do the same.

The wolves broke apart making a line of empty space connecting me to the leader of their pack, we both moved toward each other and a slow pace staring each other down. Soon we were inches from each other's face waiting for the other to flinch or show weakness we didn't.

Minutes soon passed and the tension was building the rows of my wolves and enemy's wolves we staring each other down waiting for my move, Blackjack circled above us and Nico stood behind his warriors. Then time seemed to slow and a _whizzing_ sound went centimetres from my face. An arrow broke the face of and hit the enemy leader in the thigh and his blood spurted out from the injury, then all hell broke loose. As their leader fell to the ground holding his leg that sent a message to the others to attack and in a nanosecond the two packs clashed and arrows rained down hell... pure chaos. I reached down and grabbed him by the throat and raised him off the ground taking my time as my pack overwhelmed the other.

"Please mercy, Jackson." He pleaded as my grip tightened around his neck and my claws ripped his skin slowly making sure he feels every bit of pain. '_Would you have shown me mercy, when you were the one hunting me?'_ I asked in wolf talk and continued to squeeze the life out of him. He didn't answer my question and instead just let himself go limp and he stopped struggling against me allowing me to finish him off. "_What's your name?"_ I asked and loosened my grip a tiny bit to allow him to talk. "My name is- was Joshua, I saved a lot of Artemis' hunters and was cursed by her." He growled '_it's only a curse if you can't control it, to me it's a gift and also your death' _I said and then brought up my second hand and gripped his maw and then with a flick of my wrists snapped his neck with a loud _snap_ of bone and allowed him to break away into dust.

I looked around me to see the remains of his pack being ripped apart or trying to run away, with no danger I choose to turn back into myself, my human self anyway. I turned around to see I rather tired Nico and two smiling ladies jumping off Blackjack obviously happy to see me alive, and human. I must have been right because I was pretty much tackled by them both and embraced in a hug.

When they pulled away Annabeth didn't look to happy and glared at Sam which made me chuckle, which eared me a punch in the arm. _'Nice boss! A bit gruesome but very nice work!' _ Blackjack said in my head. "Thanks Blackjack and yeah the wolf me isn't as nice as the normal me" I said with a chuckle. Sam looked at me rather confused but before she could say anything Artemis and the hunters arrived at us from their trees.

"So who was the impatient one and shot him with an arrow?" I asked them. I saw Thalia slightly blush and raise her hand, which made me laugh more. "Well nice shooting, well unless you were aiming for me." I teased her, got me another glare of her but in the end she just smiled. "You did well Percy." Artemis stated with a satisfied look on her face. "Did you expect less M'lady?" I asked with a smirk. "Well no but it was still rather fun to see how you all work as a team." She said gesturing to Nico, Sam, Annabeth and Blackjack.

Soon we were on our way back to camp and I still had a lot more wolves then I knew what to do with back Artemis says that they will be helpful for when we go on hunts and also to help Demigods in battles if needed. It was about a day before we got to camp but when we did there were a lot of happy faces to see us alive since after I Iris messaged Annabeth when I was attacked she told them that I may need help so news got around fast and everyone knew about the fight we'd just been in.

"Ah my boy good to see you nice and healthy." Chiron said as he trotted over to us. I turned and told the wolves to go get comfy in the woods and I would get them later. "It's also good to be back, Chiron." I replied as I turned back to him he nodded and soon all the campers were surrounding us asking us questions about what was happening and if it was safe now.

The rest of the weeks went rather fast and safe I went on a lot of hunts and school was fun again, Chiron manipulated the mist to make everyone forget about the wolf attack. Annabeth helped me get a lot better grades in my lessons and soon I had full control of my wolf and only used it when needed or wanted. My pack had doubled with normal wolves whom helped guard camp and Demigods. There were no other packs of wolves reported so now it was just me and the hunters verse every other monster that we came across, the monsters didn't stand a chance. Life was now happy and kept me busy. Just how I loved it...

_**That's the end of this for now, i have an idea for a sequel were my OC has a bigger roll and the gods need Percy's... yet again. if enough people want to see the sequel tell me in the reviews or PM. if i make it i will put a new chapter out on this story to tell you so keep following and i'll let you know.  
**_

_**remember to review telling me if you want the sequel or not!**_


End file.
